Never Give Up
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse World: Carlos is trying to survive in this world with his daughter Hannah, who has something special about her. How will he be able to feed her and himself while staying alive? What happens when Kendall Knight stumbles upon them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got inspired by this story when I went to the doctors and was surrounded by sick little children that sounded like zombies. Not to mention I love watching Dawn of the Dead. I hope you guys will find this story interesting because I sure do. (And it's not just because I wrote it.) ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Carlos POV

I moved to California because my girlfriend at the time, Stephanie, was pregnant and said she wanted somewhere warmer than Minnesota. After graduation we made our way out here to settle in a small apartment. A couple of months later I had a steady job and she was reaching the last few weeks of her pregnancy.

For a while she thought I was cheating on her with my co-worker, Josh, but all I was doing was working more hours so that we could have enough money for the baby. She had always had suspitions about me ever since we met. She knew I was bisexual so that just made everything worse.

We weren't that much in love but both of us were going to be like this because of the baby. We were more like best friends who happened to make one mistake. But we fought through it and were living together. We were going to make it work, for the baby. There was one thing that we both never had a problem with, music.

We were a couple of music freaks. We loved almost every genre out there. My favorite was pop and hers was more rap but we always enjoyed each others favorites. If you would catch us at any time during the day then you would see us either listening to music or humming to it. She loved the fact that I could sing but we both knew it would be risky if I went for a singing career. We needed something that would have a steady income.

With the help of my dad, I got a job at the local police station. There, I made a friend named Dak. He's the one who helped me with almost everything. He helped me with training and whenever we went out to patrol the town he was by my side. He even helped me with the whole cheating situation with Stephanie. He even promised her that he would keep an eye on me for anything.

When the day came for her to give birth it was crazy. She called me when I was at work and I rushed over in a police car to get her, Dak at my side. We both helped her into the car even though she refused to get in. Dak drove to the hospital with the siren on as I held Stephanie's hand. When we got to the hospital and Stephanie went into labor, I was a nervous wreck but Dak calmed me down.

Unfortunately, Stephanie died while giving birth but the doctors managed to save my little girl. I named her Hannah because that was the name me and Stephanie came up with. She was a special baby that the doctors were astounded by. She had a gift but the doctors thought something was wrong with her. They kept her for a while but couldn't find anything wrong with her.

Almost every two weeks they would ask me to bring her in so they could see if anything that could be wrong. They couldn't seem to find anything wrong. The gift she had was that her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple with silver specks in them.

I was a wreck for a while after that trying to figure out how I was going to take care and raise a baby on my own. Dak would come by and help out if he could and I had to ask the neighbor, Ms. Josephine, if she could watch Hannah while I went to work almost everyday. She said she owed me because I saved her cat a long time ago.

After about two months I finally got myself together. It wasn't until then that everything started to happen. I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember looking outside and seeing those things running around. They weren't people, not anymore. I had been watching Tv on my day off when I heard the emergency broadcast.

There was a plane that crashed off the coast of San Diego. There had been reports of radioactive stuff but the government said they had it under control. I had read in history of their being usage of radioactive stuff and it said nothing about the victims turning into those things.

Of course it was in horror stories but I didn't think that this would actually come to life. A few days after the government made that statement there was video footage on YouTube of weird things happening to people. One video caught on tape what it exactly was, a zombie. The news and everyone tried to say it was just a fake video.

They waited until it was too late to finally declare that everything was true. They waited until those things were running wild in the street. I had to grab all of my essentials and a couple of expensive things before I left.

I had filled Hannah's diaper bag with diapers, wipes, and baby food. I also had a bag that had food for me, my iPod, my cell phone, and my pistol. I needed something to protect me and Hannah just in case someone decided to break in. I wasn't taking any chance then and I'm definately not taking any of them now.

I remember when I went to go check and see if anyone else was still alive. It seemed like everyone in the building was gone.

I checked on Ms. Josephine to find that she was already dead, she killed herself and her Tv was on the news.

It had been two months ago when the government sent out troops to contain the situation. That failed horribly and left the people to fight for themselves. I managed to find me and Hannah a little place that was abandoned but was hidden enough for us to stay for a few days. I had to calm her down by singing softly to her.

Other days, when I couldn't sing to her or had the feeling someone or something was coming and she wouldn't be quiet, I would put my iPod on a low volume and put the headphones, not ear buds, on her. That would get her to stop instantly and she would be quiet as a mouse. We had water, heat, and electricity. It's a safe place for us to stay. For now.

* * *

**A/N: Just some background info before the real action starts. I got some of my friends to help with the eye color for Hannah. I became obsessed with this story just for the simple fact that surviving the zombie world is hard enough by yourself. Imagine trying to do it with a baby you have to care for. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I tried not to show favoritism when it comes to my stories but I've always wanted to make a zombie story. I also watched Dawn of the Dead for like the 50th time and I ended up typing more and more of this story. I wanted to put it in the horror section but I didn't think I could make it scary enough. I also want to comment that I have never seen an episode of Walking Dead or whatever. I wanted to but I don't have the time. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

I looked around the room and felt my eyes water remembering how we got to this place. I had just found Dak after searching for a few days. He was camped out here but he wasn't looking so good. He told me he was bitten when I asked him what as wrong. He then did the bravest thing ever.

We had heard some noises and apparently me and Hannah had brought attention to ourselves and attracted a few zombies to the place. Dak gave me a hug and kissed Hannah on the forehead before he ran out the door, telling me to close and lock it as he ran away from the building. When the door was fully closed I could hear his screams in the distant. One of my closest friends was now gone, forever.

I had lost too many people in my life now. I wanted to give up multiple times in the past couple of weeks. I wanted to just walk outside and let the inevitable happen but everytime I would look down in my hands to see purple eyes staring back at me. I knew that I wasn't going to leave her all alone and scared. I was doing this for her. She had to have a better future than this.

I made my way to her bag to see that she only had a few jars of food left and about two or three diapers. Usually me or Dak would go out and get her stuff but now I couldn't just leave her here by herself. My stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten for a while. Ever since Dak left I had been putting most of my attention on Hannah. We wouldn't be able to stay here much longer. I knew that once I left here I wasn't going to be able to come back.

I charged up my iPod and phone as I packed up me and Hannah's bag. I knew there wasn't really a point in keeping a phone since I wasn't going to ever have service again but I still kept it because it had music on it.

After it was done charging I would cut it off and put it in the bag to use when my iPod died. I grabbed the rest of the food and other things I could carry with me in the bag before I put the headphones on Hannah's head. She immediately smiled up at me which I returned.

She was truly like me and her mother with her love for music. She most likely didn't know a single word they were saying but I still wanted to have clean songs playing for her. I had a playlist that I kept on shuffle and loop just for her. I cut the playlist on and I watched as her smile widened before she closed her eyes.

I put my gun on my side in the holster before I threw the bag over my shoulder. I made sure Hannah was wrapped up before I picked her up, craddling her in my right arm as I walked to the door. I made sure that the iPod was secure on my arm band holder I had it in.

My heart began to race as I twisted the nob and stepped out. I walked up the little amount of steps and was now on street level. I had one hand on my gun and the other holding Hannah. She was always fairly quiet at this point with the music on. I knew she would be occupied for a while since I fed and changed her before I headed out. It wouldn't be long before she would be sleep.

I looked out into the street and could see the spot where the zombies caught Dak. There was a pool of blood but no sign of Dak anywhere. I clutched my gun tightly as I walked down the sidewalk, looking for any signs of danger. There were abandoned cars everywhere. A couple of them I had to walk around because they had flew up onto the curb.

I reached a 7-Eleven and decided to go inside to see if they had anything that wasn't spoiled. I cautiously walked up and down each isle to make sure they were clear. I knew if I stacked up on junk food I would be dead in a second. I needed to stay fit in order to survive.

I checked the store to see if they had a gun behind the counter, which they didn't. I also put a couple of, surprisingly still cold, water bottles and other vitamin juices. I made sure that they weren't too sugary for me and Hannah to drink. She probably would just end up liking the water anyway.

I made my way out of the store and continued down the sidewalk. I looked down at Hannah to see that she was sleeping. Normally, I would cut off the music but I wasn't taking any chances. If she cries she's bound to draw attention.

I looked up at the sound of an engine running. A couple of blocks ahead I could see a person driving a truck. They were fighting off zombies as they tried to stay on the road. Where I was at I knew that I was going to get caught by the zombies if I stood here. I had to think of some way to get around it.

I ran towards them. It had to be the dumbest but daring move ever. I made it to a car that was up against a building wall, checked inside, and climbed in when I saw that it was clear. I laid down on the back seat and began to pray that I would make it past this.

As the sounds of the engine and the screaches of the zombies got closer, I tried to calm myself so I wouldn't be heard. I held Hannah close to my chest when the truck got really close.

I tried not to make a sound as the truck crashed into the car I was laying in, causing me to be thrashed around, hitting my foot on the edge of the door. I quickly stuck my foot in part of the door to keep it from swinging open.

I closed my eyes as the zombies scrambled around the car, some even climbing over it. I waited until the engine of the truck could no longer be heard which seemed to go away quickly.

I slowly peered my head up and looked around. I didn't see anyone so I slowly made my way out of the car, Hannah close to my chest. I stumbled a little out of the car before I came to a stop and a pair of familiar, bloody, shoes came into view.

I reached for my gun at my side, taking it from it's holster as I slowly looked up at whoever was standing in front of me. I looked up and gasped when I saw that whoever this person was they didn't have a mid-section. I slowly stood, not making any sudden movements and soon became face to face with the person.

My eyes widened in shock as I looked at the familiar face. It was Dak. He was a zombie now. What I was wondering was why hadn't he attacked me yet. His whole body was bloody and he was a slight tint of green.

He stood there in front of me like he wanted to attack me but he was stopping himself. I didn't know what to do. He wasn't trying to kill me but I still raised my gun to his head. I didn't want to shoot him but he was putting me and Hannah at risk. Suddenly his eyes that were red and bloodshot became a normal brown.

"Shoot me, Carlos." He said as what looked like a tear fell from his face.

"Dak?" I asked him.

"Shoot me. I can't fight it off much longer. Shoot me in the head so it won't kill you." He demanded me.

"Dak, what ar-"

"SHOOT ME NOW!" He screamed before his scream turned into a zombiefied groan and his eyes went back red.

I closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger. The sound echoing in the distance before the air was filled with the sound of his body hitting the ground. I opened my eyes and he was laying on the ground in front of me.

I wiped a little of his blood that got on my face off. I wiped my face again when I saw that my shirt was more wet than it should be.

That's when I realized that I had been crying. I was taken out of my sudden daze when I heard crying.

I looked down to see that Hannah was crying and her face was nearly turning red from it. I immediately tried to shush her before she was heard by something else. I realized that the headphones had came off and quickly put them back on before looking around to see if anyone heard her.

I turned around to see that the truck that came past had stopped not too far away and the zombies that were chasing after it were now looking at me. I quickly turned around and ran with all of my might away from them.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. You hate me right about now for a somewhat cliffhanger on the second chapter. I just couldn't help it. Also the whole Dak talking thing will be explained in the later chapters. One of my friends read it and was completely confused as to why he was talking. They know why now though and completely understood. So bare with me and the explanation will be in the next chapter or the one after that...probably the next one. Also one of my friends on here mentioned something about Alexandria Genesis and to be honest I had no idea what that was until now LOL. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In case you guys didn't notice, I changed the summary up a bit. Don't worry the story will move along as planned. I just wanted to get more people reading this because it's something I've never done before. I just want people to tell me if this is something good or not. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

I managed to get away from them by hiding in the sewer. I know it's not the cleanest place but I'd rather be here than dead. I rocked Hannah in my arms when she started to wine a little. I was totally out of breath and could barely stand. I had never ran like that in my life. I was lucky enough to actually get away.

When they first started chasing me I made my way through a Best Buy and went out the back maintenance door. I closed the door, locking them in there before I found a way to life the garage door. I only lifted it enough for me to roll through since it made a lot of noise.

When I stood I realized that I caught the attention of more zombies. I remembered seeing a sewer cap in the maintenance room so I rolled back under and sat Hannah on the ground while before I pulled the cap up. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't avoided those sugary foods I wouldn't be able to do this.

After getting the cap up, I could hear the zombies getting closer. I grabbed Hannah and climbed down the ladder, pulling the cap over just enough for it to close by itself. I made my way down the ladder before jumping down.

I was surprised to find that I didn't land in a huge puddle of water. I used the iPod to see where I was going as I walked. With Hannah in my right arm and the iPod in my left I made my way down the sewer, not knowing where it was going. I prayed that we didn't run into any trouble because I would have to drop the iPod to get my gun.

As I walked in utter darkness, besides my iPod, I started to really feel my hunger. My stomach just wouldn't stop growling and it was actually starting to hurt. I had to blink a couple of times when I saw a light. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me but when I cut off the iPod, I saw that it was an actual light.

I covered Hannah's eyes just in case she had gotten use to the darkness as I walked out. I soon realized that I made my way to the end. I could see across the land that another tunnel was on the other side. I looked up to see that the whole place had fencing around it.

All the running seemed to get to me so I walked back into the tunnel a little and decided to rest a little. I looked down to see Hannah just looking at me. I realized that I hadn't fed her yet. I brought her, slightly dirty, diaper bag to me. I reached in and took out one of her last jars of baby food and her little pink spoon. I took one of the bottles of water and poured some of it on the spoon, cleaning it off before I opened the jar. She smiled at me as I scooped some of it and brought it to her mouth. I smiled at her as she ate it.

She finished the whole jar which is good. I gave her some of the water before I decided to change her diaper. Once I was finished all of that I wrapped her up and put the iPod on for her. I held her in my arms as I laid back against the wall. It didn't take long before I was dozing off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to feeling something hit my foot. When I opened my eyes I found myself staring straight into a double barrel shotgun. My eyes widened in shock as I looked over the gun to see a guy standing there.

"Name or I shoot." He commanded.

"Carlos Garcia." I told him.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm originally from Minnesota but I live here in California. Look, can we have this conversation without the gun in my face?"

"Fine." He said, lowering the gun from my face.

"The name is Kendall." He told me as he took a step back. I stood and looked down to see that Hannah was sleep.

"Don't bother checking for your gun because I have it." He said. I looked at him to see that he had his back to me. My gun in it's holster on his hip.

"How-"

"I checked you before I decided to wake you. Normally, I would have just robbed you and left you to die but I saw you weren't the only one here so yeah. She's a cute kid too." Kendall said.

I picked up the diaper bag and put it on my shoulder as I fixed Hannah's blanket. I walked up next to Kendall to get a good look at him. He was really cute actually. He had blonde hair and green eyes. I didn't stare too long because I didn't want ot freak him out.

"I would leave you two but I'm guessing you want to come with me." He said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well for one she only has one jar of baby food and you look like you haven't eaten in days."

"I haven't been able to. I've spent this whole day running from zombies and I haven't found the right food for me to eat." I told him.

"The right food?"

"Yeah. I was looking for healthy food because I figured I would be doing a lot of walking, in search of a place to stay."

"Well you're in luck. You guys are coming with me and I feel like I can trust you. Don't disappoint me or I'll kill you." He told me as he handed me my gun back.

"Now come on, it's getting dark and I can assure you that night time and a world full of zombies isn't good." He said as we began to walk.

"Thank you." I told him. He had to be the best person ever for literally saving me and Hannah's life. There was no way in the world I was going to mess this up. Him being cute was just a plus.

We walked for a while and I was starting to get worried because it was getting darker. Kendall seemed like he knew where he was going and when he stopped I got nervous.

"Go inside that tunnel and wait for me." He told me as he pointed to the tunnel. I walked inside but turned around to see him pull something from his pocket. It looked sort of like fishing wire. I looked on the ground to see that there were small hooks that went around the entrance of the tunnel. He took the wire and put it through each hook before he tied it to a hook on the side of the tunnel.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"Surveillance." He told me as he made sure everything was secure. He walked past me and down into the tunnel. I followed him close by with one major question I just had to ask.

"Why?"

"Because when you live in a world where the things that will eat you don't sleep, you need to have eyes everywhere."

"But there are no zombies down here."

"Just because they aren't down here now doesn't mean they won't be later."

"Where are we going?" I asked him when I realized that we were walking for a while and it was getting darker and darker.

"We're going to where I live." He said before he stopped.

"Look up." He told me.

I looked up to see that we were above a drainage cover. He climbed up the ladder before he opened it. I handed him Hannah before I climbed it as well. When I stood I realized that we were in a basement.

"Welcome to my home." He said as he handed her back.

"Thank you."

"Follow me." He said as he closed up the cover before putting a blanket over it. He walked up the stairs and opened a door. I heard what sounded like a dog running. It had been a while since I heard that so it kind of caught me off guard.

"Hey girl." He said to the dog as he rubbed her head.

"Don't move, let her sniff you first." He told me. The dog came over to me and sniffed from me from my shoes to the highest point she could reach me.

"Is she a Shetland Sheepdog?" I asked him.

"Wow it seems like you really know your dog breeds." He said as the dog made its way back over to him.

"Nah, I just really wanted one. I guess I never really had the time to actually get one though."

"Yeah, with the whole zombie apocalypse and having a child with you." He added, smiling.

"Yeah, it just didn't seem like the right time." I said, laughing a little.

He made his way to the kitchen and I could hear him pour the dog food in the bowl. I looked for some sort of light because it was barely enough light to see.

"Cut on that light and we all minus well be dead." He said when I reached for the light switch. I froze in my tracks and looked up at him. He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"These zombies aren't as dumb as you think they are. They are just like us except for a never ending appetite of human flesh." He told me as he walked over to the window. He looked out of it before he walked to the corner and pulled something out from the wall. It looked like an iron.

"Did you learn all of this from I Am Legend, you know that Will Smith movie?" I asked him because he seemed to potray him in some ways.

"That's actually my favorite movie." He said as he brought the thing over the window as well as several other movies.

"You can cut the light on now." He said once he pulled the last one over. I reached over and cut on the light.

"Man, she's a sleeper." He said as he walked over to me.

"It's a blessing and a curse. A blessing because she doesn't have to witness everything that goes on and a curse because she tends to wake up at the weirdest times. It hasn't been recently though. She's been sleeping through the night no matter what time she goes to sleep." I told him.

"I know you're probably starving so I'll go get started on dinner." He told me before he walked off into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: I was having so much trouble with describing where Carlos ran to in the beginning. I ended up just describing the most basic things. I hope I didn't throw you guys off with that. I also have something to confess. I based Kendall's character similarly to Will Smith's character in I Am Legend. I couldn't help it. I love that movie sooo much. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this isn't much but I was building up for next chapter. It's going to be really awesome. This chapter is sort of their back story...well, Kendall's. There's also like one line of flirting lol so that counts for something.**

* * *

I sat down on the couch in the living room and began to unwrap Hannah. I put the blanket on the back of the couch and began to change her clothes. I had a few little outfits that I took from the store that she could fit. I changed her diaper as well. When she was all nice and clean, I got up and went to go see what Kendall was cooking.

"Whatcha making?" I asked him.

"Chicken and rice." He said before he stirred the pot.

"It should be done in a while." He told me before he sat down at the kitchen table. I joined him.

"So, tell me about yourself, Carlos."

"Well, my name is Carlos. I'm 22 and I'm from Minnesota. What about you?"

"Are you seriously asking me who I am?" He asked me.

"Uh, yeah."

"Kendall Knight."

"I've heard your name before." I told him.

"Yeah a lot of people have. I'm in this band and I'm the lead guitarist. We're pretty famous. Well we were."

"Oh cool. Maybe after all of this you can try to find them and maybe get back on the top of the charts or something." I said.

"Nah we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because they're all dead." He said, chuckling at how my eyes widened in shock.

"I'm so sorry." I told him.

"It's fine. They decided to be jerks and it backfired on them so now they're dead."

"Would it be too much to ask you how?"

"Not it's fine. Well I had fell and fucked up my leg pretty bad. We were all traveling with each other and I thought that they would help me. In the middle of the night, I heard them talking about leaving me to die because I was slowing them down."

"That's fucked up."

"I know right, anyways, they didn't think I heard them but I did. They were so busy trying to figure out a plan that they didn't notice that zombies were on their way in. I was by the window and those idiots had a light on. The zombies made their way in so I hid in the closet. I could see through a crack in the closet as they fumbled with their guns and tried to shoot them. They failed and all ended up dying. Luckily, in the process of the all of this the zombies knocked over the lamp and the lights went out. I made sure that nothing was getting in by tying a rope around the nobs and in the morning all of the zombies and my bandmates were gone. I'm guessing they're now zombies."

"I want to say that they deserve it but I don't know."

"They did, I mean what person just abandons a friend like that. Not to mention I started the damn band." He said as he got up and checked the pot.

"What about you?" He asked me.

"Well I grew up in Minnesota where I met this girl named Stephanie. We had a thing and she ended up getting pregnant from it. So for the sake of the baby, we stayed together. She wanted to move to California because Minnesota's was supposedly too cold. We moved and I got a job as a cop with the help of my best friend Dak. Stephanie went into labor and when she had Hannah she ended up dying. Dak helped me take care of her until I got myself together. Then as soon as I get perfectly together this happens. I've been living day by day surviving for her." I told him.

"Two things: (1) You're only doing this for her? (2) What happened to Dak?"

"Oh, whell when I found Dak he was living in a basement type place. We stayed there for a while until he told me that he had gotten bit. That same night we heard zombies outside the place. He risked his life and ran away from the place, getting the zombies to follow him."

"And the whole only doing this for her thing?" He asked.

"Well, after losing so many people in my life. I realized that I'm only doing this for Hannah." I told him, honestly.

"So after she's safe you're going to kill yourself?"

"No, of course not, she still needs a father. I'm saying, if anything happened to her I would more than likely kill myself. I mean the whole world is full of zombies no one would really care."

"I mean now that I met you, I would care."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you're really awesome."

"How? We've only known each other for about 2 or 3 hours."

"I just think that it's awesome that you are doing so much for your daughter and you seem like such a people person."

"Thank you. I would say the same for you but when I met you I had a shotgun in my face."

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't take a chance. The last person I let in didn't tell me they had been bitten. I woke up to them trying to eat Bell, my dog."

"Oh my gosh, that must've been scary as hell."

"It wasn't. Bell knows how to get away and handle it." He said as he rubbed her head as she ate.

"Shit." He said before he washed his hands.

"I have to be careful. The zombie world doesn't take pity on the sick." He explained when I gave him a look before he finished up cooking.

"Be careful, it's hot." He told me as he sat a bowl in front of me.

"Thank you so much." I told him.

"It's no problem." He said as he got himself a bowl and sat with me.

"So you never told me, did you learn all of this from the movie, I Am Legend?" I said as we ate.

"Yes, actually." He told me.

"Well, most of it." He corrected himself.

"How so?"

"Well he was fighting those monster things that didn't like the sun. Zombies stay out 24/7."

"That's true." I told him.

"Not to mention, I am nothing like him. I wouldn't know where to search for or know how to find a cure for this."

"So what are you planning on doing?"

"Well, I use those tunnels as a way to travel. I am planning on heading to a zombie free zone."

"What?" I said, almost choking on my food.

"Yeah, I heard about it on the radio. They have shelter and food and medicine. They also have people searching for a cure as we speak."

"That's awesome but where is it?"

"They say that they are a small place in southern California but they are moving to a bigger place in Texas soon. So I am gearing up and heading down there." He told me before we finished our food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't thank you enough for helping us." I told him as he handed me a blanket and a pillow.

"It's nothing. Sleep tight." He said before he walked upstais. I took my things and laid on the couch with Hannah close to me and the gun on the table just in case. I put the pillow at the end of the couch, just above Hannah before I covered myself with the blanket. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this chapter could've been something more but I didn't want them to start on their relationship just yet. At least Carlos now knows about the safety camp. Stay tuned for the next chapter because it's going to be really, really good. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just remembered that I typed most of this chapter. I didn't realize it until I told myself to check on my other stories to update them. I seriously just finished this one off and now I'm updating. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

When I woke up I could hear the sound of boots hitting the floor. I knew it was Kendall so I didn't panic or anything. I looked up to see him coming down the steps.

"Kendall, where are you going?" I asked him as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm heading out. You can stay here if you want." He said as he grabbed two pistols and put them on his sides. He took his shotgun and put it in the holster on his side before he took an automatic rifle and put the strap on his shoulder.

"What's with all the guns?" I asked him.

"I'm going out the front door. Need to be prepared."

"But you didn't even eat."

"I had a light breakfast. Anything else would slow me down."

"Oh."

"Are you coming or not?" He asked me.

"Um, I don't want to stay here but-"

"Okay good, now, there's a gun under the table and I'm guessing you don't want anything heavy so here's a SMG." Kendall told me as he sat the SMG in front of me.

"But what about Hannah?" I asked him.

"I won't be able to carry her and the guns." I added.

He seem to think about for a minutes before he ran upstairs. I heard him search through things as I picked up Hannah. She smiled at me as I made funny faces before I stood up just before Kendall came back down the steps.

"I remembered that I picked up this baby thing. I figured I could use it for guns but I didn't know how to put it on." He told me before he handed it to me.

"Can you hold her?" I asked him.

"WHOA!" He said, taking his gun out and aiming it at us.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" He asked me.

"Nothing!"

"Why are they purple? Is she-"

"No, look just put the gun down!" He lowered the gun slowly.

"Her eyes have been like this since she was born. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her. She was like this before this whole thing even happened. Trust me." I told him.

"Fine but if she tries anything I'll-"

"She won't." I reassured him as I held her out to him.

He put his gun back before he reached out for her. He held her in front of him and I could tell he never held a baby before. I remembered how to put on the baby carrier because I was thinking about getting one when Hannah was first born. I could tell that Kendall didn't know what he was doing with it because all of the straps were tangled.

I looked over at him and he was staring at her as she reached for his hair. He moved his head a little closer to her so she could touch it. I finally got everything untangled and put it on.

"Why don't you put her on your back?" Kendall asked me as he looked at the pouch on my front.

"Because I need to be able to see her." I told him as I took her from him. I put her in the straps before securing them around her. I took her blanket and put it in between us. I grabbed the iPod and put the headphones on her.

"Do you need that all the time?" Kendall asked.

"I don't, unless you want to be attacked by zombies when they hear her crying because she hears something strange." I told him.

"Oh." He said as I grabbed the guns, putting the pistol in the holster on my side and the diaper bag over my shoulder. I held the SMG in my hands as I looked at Kendall.

"Where are you going to put your ammo?" He asked.

"I can put them in the diaper bag." I told him before doing so.

"Ready?" He asked. I looked around for anything I might need. When I didn't see anything I nodded my head and we headed out.

We quietly walked out of the front door and down the steps. I turned and looked at the house. It didn't look abandoned and stuff like the rest of the neighborhood. I turned around and followed Kendall.

We made our way out of the neighborhood and walked on the main road. This looked like the richer parts of L.A. since the houses looked like they cost a lot. He was walking fairly fast and I had no idea where we were going. I'm guessing we're going to the store or something. I'm just going because Hannah doesn't have anymore diapers and stuff.

* * *

"Where the hell are all the zombies?" Kendall asked as we walked down the streets of L.A. Kendall had taken out most of them on our way here but he couldn't have gotten them all. As we turned down a business street with high buildings we saw tons of zombies but they were all dead.

"What the hell?" Kendall said, looking at all of the bodies as we walked.

"I don't like this feeling. What if there's like a massive zombie that kills all of the smaller zombies?" I asked him.

"Carlos don't be stupid that'll never happen."

"They said zombies would never happen." I told him.

I put my gun down because I didn't want to look like an idiot walking about with a gun to my face. Mainly because it seemed like Kendall was doing all of the shooting anyway. Kendall climbed on top of a swerved car and brought the stand out of his rifle and laid down on the top of the car.

"Kendall what are you-"

"Shh, I got a good shot." He told me. I walked over and I could see the zombie a few feet away. When the sound of the gun went off the zombie dropped to the ground.

"Nice shot." I told him. He turned around and looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" I said, looking around for any zombies before returning my gaze to him.

"What?" I asked him again.

"I missed." He told me.

"Huh?"

"Get down." He told me as he slid off of the car and ducked behind it.

As I ducked down I checked on Hannah to find that she was sleep. I swear that's all she does now. I ran my fingers through her hair but stopped when I noticed she was waking up from it. Kendall peaked up from the car and froze.

"What?" I asked, standing up to come face to face with a person holding a gun to us. They were on the opposite side of the car wearing all black and a ski mask which was stupid because it was kinda warm.

"Hello?" I said to them.

"Carlos what are you doing?" Kendall whispered harshly.

"Haven't you ever ran into another human? You aren't supposed to be friendly! They could kill you!" He said.

"Hello, I'm Carlos." I told them, ignoring Kendall.

He sighed in frustration and rose from the ground but had his gun aimed. The other person aimed their gun at Kendall.

"Can't we just get along, maybe we could be friends or something?" I suggested.

"That's not how it works here." The person said. I recognized that voice from somewhere. I had heard it before. I started to think about everyone that I've met and their voice when it finally hit me.

"Jo?" I asked. Kendall looked at me like I was delusional.

"Carlos?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Carlos, you know, the one that lives in the same building as your grandmother. She used to watch my baby sometimes when I went to work." I told her to help her remember.

"Carlos! Oh my god!" She said, taking off her mask and coming over to give me a hug. Kendall just looked at us in shock.

"I haven't seen you in so long. I knew a trooper like you wouldn't go out so easily." She said as we pulled away.

"What the hell is going on?" Kendall asked.

"Jo's grandmother used to watch Hannah for me. She tried to hook us up but it didn't work out for obvious reasons. We ended up just being friends." I told him.

"Oh my gosh, look at her, she's so cute. I swear she's gotten cuter since I last saw her." Jo said, looking at Hannah. I heard what sounded like another voice and I looked to see that it was coming from Jo's bluetooth.

"No, they're cool." Jo said.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked her.

"Camille." She told me.

"Who?" Kendall asked.

"Camille." Jo said, pointing to the building at the end of the street. I could see her in the window, really high up.

"Why is she all the way over there?" I asked.

"Sniper." She told me.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"How about we go to the building and talk about it there? I don't want to attract unneccessary attention." Jo said before we walked with her to the building.

"Oh, Carlos, for future reference, don't approach people like that. You'll get yourself killed." She told me.

"I told you." Kendall said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because-" Kendall but was cut off by Jo.

"Times have changed. People aren't holding back and want to survive. They won't stop at anything to make sure that they're safe." She told me.

"That's so fucked up." I said.

"You think that's fucked up, ask her what was she going to do to us." Kendall said. Jo glared at him before turning her attention back to the front.

"What _were_ you going to do?" I asked her.

"She was going to-"

"I can explain myself." She said to Kendall.

"Me and Camille own this street. She covers from the building while I am on foot. We also rob anyone who comes on this street and if they refuse Camille takes them out." Jo told me as we approached the building.

"What? That's horrible." I said.

"I know but we need to survive." She said.

"Is that why you're dressed as the girl from resident evil?" Kendall asked.

"Look, you aren't exactly on my good side so you're walking on thin ice." She said to Kendall, stopping and turning to him.

"Guys can we be nice and keep walking." I said to them.

"Thank you." I said when they stopped glaring at each other. We walked in silence for a while before I spoke as we walked into the building.

"So how long have you two been robbing people on the street?" I asked her.

"For about a few weeks now." She said as we walked to the stairwell. We walked up a couple of flights before she pushed open a door. We walked down some hallway that seemed to go further into the building before she opened another door.

"Guys this is Camille." She said as we rounded a corner to see a girl with long slightly curled brunette hair kneeling in a window with a sniper gun extended out of the window.

"Hello." I said to her.

She didn't respond. Instead the gun fired and Jo rushed to the window.

"Nice one." Jo said to the girl.

"Thanks." She said standing up and setting the gun in the corner.

"That's a big gun." Kendall said.

"I know. Now, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Kendall and that's Carlos." I gave her a small wave.

"Carlos was the friend of mine I was telling you about." Jo said to her.

"The one with the sweet baby with purple eyes?"

"Yup."

"Aww. Can I see her?" Camille asked getting up.

"Sure." I said, looking down to see if she was awake. She was stiring but wasn't really awake. I lifted her from the carrier and held her up to my face after I took off the headphones.

"Hey." I whispered to her. She smiled but didn't open her eyes. I gave her a small kiss on her forehead and I could see that she was slowly waking up.

"You don't have to wake her." Camille said.

"Yeah, I do. She's been sleep since we began walking this morning. If she keeps on sleeping she'll be up all night." I said before smiling as her eyes opened.

I extended her out to Camille, who wiped her hands on her pants before reaching out to hold her.

"This is amazing. I have never seen someone with purple eyes. She's so cute." Camille gushed as she held her.

"Wait..shh." Kendall said to her.

"Do you guys hear that?" Kendall asked. It sounded like groaning followed by uneven foot steps.

"Shit." Jo cursed before opening the closet that was behind her. My eyes widened at the array of guns in the small room. Jo grabbed what looked like one of the biggest guns in there.

"Blondie, come with me." She said to Kendall before they both ran out of the room. Camille handed me back Hannah before looking out the window.

"Fuck, the must've followed you guys here."

I looked out the window to see zombies walking all through the streets.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! Cliffhanger. Sorry, I couldn't resist and for all of you Jomille shippers out there. You will be happy with the next chapter. Well, I think with the next chapter everyone will be waiting for it since I did this cliffhanger. If you don't read my other stories then you guys probably don't know that I created a tumblr just for my stories just in case Fanfiction deletes them. The url is bigtimegaga(.)tumblr(.)com and I have been updating the stories on here and on there so feel free to follow. I will follow you back. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This beginning author's note is the same for the stories I'm uploading today so if you've already read it. Thank you for reading more than one of my stories and if not...read on.**

**Hi, yes, I'm not dead. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm here to say that this is my MEGA UPDATE which means every single one of my stories is being updated today. Sort of a Christmas Present for everyone but if you don't celebrate it well. It's a Happy Holidays treat for you. I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

So many gun shots. Kendall and Jo came back in and sighed as they sat down. Camille dropped from her gun and just rested against the wall.

"So many rounds of ammo, gone." Jo sighed.

"I'm sorry, we're sorry." I apologized.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Jo told me as she put her gun back.

"That's a lot of guns." Kendall told her.

"Thank you."

"Guys, I don't think we're safe here anymore. I mean, that was a lot of zombies and I'm sure that someone heard the gun shots."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that someone could think we're out of ammo and try to hunt us."

"Camille, we can just kill them like all the rest." Jo told her.

"Wait a minute, me and Carlos don't plan on sticking around. We're just going out for supplies." Kendall told her.

"And then what?"

"We're going back to my house rest for the night and head out to southern California."

"Southern California for what?"

"They say that there's a zombie free zone set up there."

"And what if it's not? You aren't just lone ranger here. You have a man and his baby." Jo said to Kendall. She did have a point.

"I can protect them. I've been doing so since I found him."

"But you never answered my question."

"There are updates everyday. They say the same thing but they're counting down the days."

"But you've seen those resident evil movies. What if it's a set up?" Camille asked.

"This wasn't started by some government. This was because some dumbass crashed a plane and things spread like wildfire. And like I said before, there are people saying the message everyday."

"Okay, fine. Let's say you go with your little plan, wouldn't it be shorter to leave from here?" Jo asked.

"I have to go back to get Bell." Kendall told her.

"Who."

"My dog."

"Well, he does seem sure that there's this safety camp. Maybe we should go too." Camille said.

"What?"

"I'm tired of being the bad guys and robbing people out here, Jo. I just want to have some type of progress from all of this."

"Fine." Jo said before turning to Kendall. "So where are we going now?"

"Wait, who said I was taking you with me? I'm on thin ice aren't I?"

"Kendall!"

"I'm just saying. She did try to kill us."

"But she won't now." I told him.

"Yeah, and we invited you two in."

"That's because you know him. If it was just me, you two would've robbed me or killed me."

"Would you stop and just let them come with us?"

"Fine but if she crosses us and they rob us, I'm blaming you."

"They won't. Right?"

"We swear we won't." Camille said.

"I need her to say it." Kendall said, pointing to Jo.

"We won't rob you." Jo told him.

"Alright, to answer your question, we were going to head down to the store and see if we could get some supplies. I think if we can find a Target we'll be good."

"I think there's a shopping mall down the road." Camille suggested.

"A shopping mall doesn't sound too safe."

"It is, all of the malls and stuff were the first places people would go. As suspected most of them died by panicking, getting trampled, or turned into a zombie." Jo told Kendall.

"But wouldn't that mean that it's crawling with zombies?" I asked.

"Not necessarily. Once they hear something they'll go running to find out what it is."

"But it's still a probability." Kendall added.

"I mean, yeah, that's with everywhere."

"True."

"Well, we can't just stand here wasting daylight." Camille announced.

I made sure I grabbed everything that I brought with me and checked on Hannah. I covered her face with a blanket after I put on the headphones. Kendall grabbed his guns while handing me mine as Camille and Jo stocked up on their guns.

"We can't take everything." Jo told Camille. Camille nodded and grabbed two pistols and a her sniper rifle. Jo grabbed her two pistols and a machete. They put their ammo on their belts before looking at me and Kendall.

"You guys got everything?" Kendall asked them. They nodded and we made our way out of the building. We went through the back of the building and headed into an alley. We slowly moved down the alley and around the car that was sitting there.

"Follow me." Camille told us. We all followed her, looking around every corner and avoiding zombies as much as we could.

* * *

"We're here." Camille said as we approached the mall.

"The front doors are locked." Kendall said as he pulled on the double doors.

"Bust the windows." Camille told him as she picked up a rock.

"No, do you want to get killed?"

"Fine then what plan do you have blondie?"

"I say we sneak around back and find a door or something."

"That'll take forever."

"Or we can just press the wheel chair button." I suggested before pushing it. They all looked at me in shock and I smiled as I walked into the mall.

"You know, if this were like a movie or something, this wouldn't be such a good idea." Kendall said as we walked in.

"If this were a movie we wouldn't have all these guns. We would have a shitty pistol with like four bullets." Jo told him.

We walked inside and everything looked like it had been raided and there were spots of blood everywhere. We all looked down when we felt something ripple under our feet. I gasped at the huge poster that looked like it would hang from the second level. It wasn't the size that made me gasp but what was on it. It was Kendall and his band.

"Whoa, you were famous before all of this?" Camille asked and Kendall nodded while looking up.

"We shouldn't get side tracked. Yes I was in a band and we were at the top of the charts."

"I knew you looked familiar." Jo said as Kendall continued forward.

"What's gotten into him?" Camille asked me.

"His band left him to die when he got hurt." I told her.

"Oh." She said as we followed Kendall. He walked to the middle of the mall where there was a map next to the blood stained fountain.

"Keep your eyes peeled for zombies. You never know where they are so check the whole store before you start to look for stuff." Kendall said as he wiped the dirt and blood off of the map.

"Okay there's a target at the end of the mall but I think we should go there last, we'll be able to cover more. I say we start on this side of the mall and do sort of a sweeping method."

"That sounds about right." Jo said.

"But we don't have that sort of time." Camille added.

"Then only go to stores you know you can benefit from. We don't really need accessories so we can avoid most of these stores. We'll get all of the food from Target and then we'll leave from there."

"It shouldn't take us long." I commented.

"Will we be back to your house before dark?" Camille asked Kendall.

"Yeah but we have to hurry." He said as we made our way to the end of the mall.

I ignored the Game Stop and all of the food stores. I didn't want to risk heading into Best Buy so I grabbed some headphones and iPod case for Hannah from the mini carts that charge ridiculous prices. I took them out of the case and put them in the diaper bag before looking for a baby store.

"Carlos, I think this is a place you might be looking for." Camille said over the railing.

"Baby clothes?" I asked her.

"Yup."

"Looks like someone already beat us to the jewelry store." Jo commented.

"I said no accessories."

"I was just looking." Our voices really echoed since the mall was empty. I headed upstairs to the baby store.

"What size is she?" Camille asked.

"She's 5 months but I would get some 5's and 6's just in case." I told her as we checked the store for zombies. Once everything was clear we grabbed bags and began to put clothes that we liked in the bag.

"So how did you meet Kendall?" Camille asked, trying to start conversation.

"I was sleeping in an empty sewer pipe and I woke up to him with a shotgun in my face. He said he was going to rob me but he saw I had Hannah."

"Ha, so he is just like us."

"Yeah, which is why he probably didn't trust you. I didn't trust him either but I didn't have a choice. He offered me a place to stay so that was nice of him."

"Are you blushing?" She asked me. I laughed a little while nodding my head.

"Do you like him?"

"He's cute and he cares about me and Hannah."

"You're not answering my question?"

"Yes, I like him."

"Oh, just wanted to know."

"What about you and Jo?"

"We've been together since this whole thing started. We met when we were taking a self defense class in college and things went from there. She asked me to be her girlfriend about six months ago."

"Aww, you know her grandmother tried to get us to go out. It's still funny to think about how Jo reacted. She did this sort of panic head scratch thing. I saved her by telling her grandmother that I wasn't looking for anyone at the moment."

"So how did that miracle happen?" Camille asked referring to Hannah.

"I had a girlfriend and we fooled around and created her."

"Did the zombies get her?"

"No, she died giving birth."

"Aww, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Took me a while to get the hang of taking care of a baby without her since she read all of the baby books." "I think you're doing just fine."

"Considering the situation we're in." I said chuckling a little.

We grabbed a lot of things and I slipped in a toy that I knew she would like. We had one bag each by the time we left the store. We walked past a bunch of stores that didn't have much of anything we needed.

"Hey, guys a DSW." Jo called out. We all headed there and got some new shoes.

"Don't get anything too heavy or bright." Kendall told us.

We all seemed to have the same concept of getting black boots. The girls got boots with thick heels on them, replacing the ones they had on while me and Kendall just went for regular black boots. Once everyone had their boots on we exited the store, leaving our old shoes behind. We continued our search of the mall which was just us walking into random stores, seeing nothing we needed, and walking out. I checked on Hannah and she was just laying against me, slowly dozing off.

"Hey, Carlos." I turned around to see Kendall from behind me with two bags in his hand.

"I got this for you." He said, handing me one of the bags.

"It's a baby bag. I figured you'd want one if you saw it so I got it for you."

"Thank you, you really didn't have to get this."

"It cost a ton but it was worth the price." He said, jokingly, making me laugh.

"Well, as long as you got the five-finger discount." I said, making us laugh more.

"Aww, growing love." Jo said, walking past us.

Camille was behind her and when she heard her say that her eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth, continuing to follow her. I looked back at Kendall and he was blushing madly. I tried to force my blush away before he saw me but I knew it was too late.

"Ah, well, you're welcome." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why do you have two?" I asked him.

"I know you have her clothes so I figured I could use this one and put her baby food and other stuff in it and carry it for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's the least I could do especially after how I treated her this morning."

"You were just being alert."

"I know but I still feel bad and you're already carrying a lot."

"That's very nice of you."

"Come on, love birds, we don't need to be here all day." Jo called out and we could hear Camille giggling. We all stood at the entrance of the target section of the mall.

"Does target have any alarms?" Jo asked as we walked in. Nothing sounded off so we split up into different ways. We all agreed to meet up in the food section after we searched the store.

"Keep on the look out. You never know what's in here." Kendall told us before we got too far apart. He's so caring and sweet. I wish we could've met sooner.

"Day dreaming about him?" Camille asked me.

"Shut up." I told her, continuing my way through the store.

"And aren't you suppose to be checking the store?"

"There's nothing here except for clothes, which we don't need because nothing's really black."

"Well come with me to the electronic section."

As we walked down the path to the electronic section, we checked for any zombies that might be hiding. I walked through the DVDs, mindlessly looking at them before I moved on to the CDs. I immediately saw Kendall's face along with other guys that I guessed where his band. There was six of them all together. I picked up the CD and looked at the back of it. I took the seal off and opened it, looking at the booklet inside.

"If you wanted my autograph all you had to do was ask." Kendall whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"Ha Ha." I said sarcastically as he continued to walk.

"Don't take that CD, I don't like 5 out of the six faces on there." He told me as he walked further away from me. I chuckled as I put the CD back before I got an idea. I headed to the male shirt section. Ha! I found it. Even better luck than I expected. I found a shirt with just him on it. On the bottom it had his name in graffiti letters. I put the shirt in my bag and headed over to the food section to see that I was the last one to arrive.

"What type of food did you get?" I asked Kendall.

"I've only been picking up a lot of baby food. The girls have been getting healthy snacks."

"What type of baby food did you get?"

"I just grabbed everything and we can just go through it later." I didn't question him as we moved along the aisle.

"Do you have any little snacks for her?"

"No, I just focus on just getting food."

"A baby can't go through life without snacks." I chuckled at him as he threw animal crackers in the bag. He grabbed another box and tried to open it, only for it to explode, sending animal crackers everywhere. I felt little tiny feet move against my stomach and I knew what that meant. She was up and ready to get out.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked me when he saw the concerned look on my face.

"She's getting antsy." I told him.

"Oh, crap. Girls, It's time to go."

"Why? What's wrong?" Camille asked, coming from around a corner.

"Hannah's getting antsy." He told her. Jo came around the corner in time for her to hear Kendall as well.

"Oh crap."

We all made our way towards the entrance as Hannah's feet started to move more. I rocked her a little but it seemed to make things worse. Everyone began to walk faster when she started to whine. I looked over at Kendall and he was fixing the bag him. He took the straps and put them across his chest before I felt him take the empty bag off of my shoulder. He opened the bag and took the other bags I had, putting them inside the bigger baby bag.

"How are you doing that and walking?" Jo asked.

"It comes to me second nature. I could still do it even if we were surrounded by people. Well, you know, people that wouldn't eat our brains."

"Okay Mr. Rockstar."

"Oh stop, Mr. Rockstar's my father." Kendall responded, making me laugh. I noticed that Kendall basically took everything out of my hands except for Hannah's old baby bag.

"Oh, crap. I forgot diapers." I said, stopping.

"Don't worry, I got those." Kendall told me.

"I bet you do." Jo chimed in, making him blush. We walked up to the Target entrance that lead to the parking lot and when the doors slid open they made a loud screeching noise.

"Fuck." Camille cursed when she noticed we caught the attention of a zombie. That's when it sort of turned into a chain reaction. Zombie after zombie came out of nowhere.

"Everyone back into the store." Kendall said, turning back around.

"What do we do?" I asked him.

"We have to find a different way out." He said as we ran back into the main part of the mall. We made our way to the middle and when we looked to the left we saw zombies clawing at the glass. Kendall ran over to the map and began looking for a way for us to get out.

"Shit shit shit shit. Okay, follow me." He said, running back towards where we came from.

"It's a tight shot but we can make it!" He yelled as we ran, following him. We could see the zombies coming towards us and they were starting to pick up speed. Kendall turned down a narrow hallway that most people would miss if they weren't paying attention. He kicked open the maintenance door before running down the stairs.

I held Hannah close to me as I ran down the steps so she wouldn't move so much. I could hear the door slam and I knew it was one of the girls. I looked down to see Kendall kick open the door to the maintenance room.

"Come on." Kendall said, gesturing for us to go inside. We all crammed into the medium size room that seemed really small with us and our bags.

"What are we doing in here?" Jo asked Kendall.

"We can't go back, we're basically sitting ducks in this small room." Camille added. I didn't say anything because I knew Kendall had a plan for putting us in this small room.

"We can't go back but we can go down." Kendall said, smiling.

"Down?" Camille asked before everyone looked down.

"We're going in the sewer?" Jo asked.

"It was either this or we run through the storage area and then run to my house. Besides, I've spent months in these sewers."

"That's disgusting."

"But I'm alive aren't I?" He asked, proving them wrong. We all took a step back as Kendall lifted up the heavy metal, sliding it over.

"Oh god it smells." Camille complained.

"Yeah. Who's first?" Kendall said, somewhat ignoring her complaining.

"I'll go." I said, taking a step closer. I took out the iPod and shined it down the pipe to see if there was a ladder. There wasn't one but it wasn't that long of a drop.

"Be careful." Jo told me as I sat down on the floor, throwing my feet into the sewer hole. I held Hannah close to me as the sound of banging came from above us. I slid forward and dropped down into the sewer. The water there gave a small splash as I landed in it. I could hear the girls make noises of disgust.

"Carlos are you okay?" Kendall asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on."

"Go on." Kendall told one of them. A second later down came Camille. She squealed as she hit the ground. She moved out of the way before Jo came down, groaning as she landed in the water.

"This is so gross."

"And disgusting." Camille added onto Jo's complaint before there was a loud slamming. You could hear the sound of zombies coming closer.

"Kendall hurry up!" I told him before he threw the bags down for Camille to catch. He slid part of his body into the sewer and looked like he was reaching for something. From the sound of metal scrapping the ground I knew he was moving the sewer cap.

"Shit." He said as he slid from the opening, landing in the water.

"We have to close it!" He yelled. I quickly handed Jo Hannah before running over to help Kendall.

"Lift me up." I told him. He held his hands out and cupped them for me to stand on. He lifted me up and I pulled the sewer cap as fast as I could. I could hear the zombies banging on the door.

"Lower me down a little." I told Kendall as I moved the sewer cap over the hole. The door burst open and the zombies kicked the sewer cap into place. I quickly moved my fingers so they wouldn't get crushed but I lost my balance. I fell back, only to be caught by Kendall.

"Don't worry, I got you." He told me. I couldn't help but smile and blush a little.

"Alright now, you can continue this once we get back to the house." Jo said as bounced Hannah up and down.

"Right." Kendall said as he sat me down on the ground. Kendall took the bags from Camille before leading the way through the sewer pipe.

* * *

"This is the place." Kendall said coming to a stop in front of a pipe.

"Well, let's go." Jo said walking before Kendall stopped her.

"Not unless you want the alarms to go off."

"Alarms, where?" Camille asked.

"Trip wire right there." Kendall said, pointing at the thin fishing wire. Kendall stepped over the wire and everyone followed him into the pipe. I got Hannah back from Jo and put her in the carrier as Kendall climbed the ladder. I followed him with the girls behind me.

We all stood there as Kendall moved the sewer cap back over the hole. We followed him up the stairs and I could hear nails scratching against the floor and I knew it was Bell running towards the door. Kendall opened the door and greeted her before heading over to move the walls of iron in front of the window.

Once he did that with every window, Camille cut on the light in the living room and we all sat down and went through our things.

"Kendall, we should put the food away before we do anything else." I said to him as I took Hannah out.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Jo told me as I sat her on the couch. I grabbed the bags of food we had and headed into the kitchen with Kendall. We went through the bags and took out everything, sitting them on the table. All of the baby food that Kendall got was put to the side for us to go through. We separate things by weight and quantity.

"Do you have dog food for Bell?" I asked Kendall.

"Yeah." He said, pulling back a curtain, revealing tons of dog food bags.

"And if we run out, I know what things she can eat and what she can't." "I doubt you'd run out." I said, chuckling. Once everything was sorted and thrown back into bags for traveling, we started on sorting the baby food. Some of the stuff she didn't like or she couldn't eat so we took those and put them in a separate pile.

"I wonder who pitches ideas for baby food flavors because some of this just sounds disgusting." Kendall said as he pushed them to the side.

"Well, whoever they are, they aren't doing it anymore." I said, making both of us laugh.

After we had to separate piles we took the ones that she didn't eat and put them in a bag and sat them in the corner. We took the rest of them and checked the expiration dates on them. Most of them had about another year before they went old. All of the good ones were put in Hannah's baby bag.

"You know, not all of the baby food is bad." I told him as he started dinner. I grabbed one of the jars that I tried before and opened it. Kendall had his back to me as he put the food on the stove so he couldn't see.

"I doubt that."

"I'm serious. I've had some of it before."

"Ew. Why?"

"I had to try it before I gave it to Hannah." I said as I grabbed a spoon.

"True." He had his hands full so I took the spoon and scooped some of the baby food out.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he heard the spoon hit the side of the jar, turning to look at me.

"Try this one." I said, holding the spoon in front of him.

"Ew, no."

"Come on, I've had it before."

"No, it looks gross."

"Just trust me on this." I told him. He sighed and opened his mouth. I fed it to him and waited for his reaction. He made a disgusted face as he ate it.

"See, it's not bad, right?"

"Oh god, it's gross." He said, holding his tongue out like a five year old. I sat the spoon and jar down to get a napkin for him. He took the napkin and wiped his tongue as I laughed at how his face looked like he was in pain.

"You actually like that?" I nodded my head as I tried to stop laughing. He reached past me and threw the napkin in the trash. It wasn't until now that I realized how close we were. He seemed to realize it as our eyes connected.

The next thing I knew, he was leaning towards me, connecting my lips with his as his hands moved to my hips, pulling me closer. I became so entranced in the way his lips moved so perfectly with mine that my arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss even more.

"Whoa." Me and Kendall both jumped apart, blushing madly as Jo stared at us.

"Don't let me stop you, just throwing a dirty diaper away." Jo said as she did so before leaving.

"M-Maybe we should start on dinner." I suggested.

"Yeah."

As we prepared dinner, I could see Kendall lean over from the corner of my eye and placed a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't help but smile at him. I was definitely happy I found him, well, he found me but you know what I mean.

* * *

**A/N: This story's cuteness is beyond amazing. I realized halfway through that they aren't being any type of interested in each other so I had to fixed that as you can see. To everyone who has stayed with me with this story is amazing and this story is going to get really interesting. Especially as the relationship develops. REVIEW PLEASE! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ugh, I've been so obsessed with this story that I can't contain myself enough to type it. I just want to tell you guys EVERYTHING that happens but I can't. Anyway, this chapter focuses on less action and more romance. Oh and before you get your hopes up, no sex...enjoy :D**

**P.S. I changed the cover photo if you haven't noticed.**

* * *

Me and Kendall finished up dinner and everyone began eating. Camille and Jo kept looking over at me and Kendall, giggling. I told them not to say anything during dinner. A couple of times me and him looked at each other, blushing.

"Dinner was great guys." Camille said once she was finished, Jo nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." I said as I finished up feeding Hannah.

"I'll show you guys where you'll be sleeping." Kendall said getting up.

They followed him upstairs and I cleaned up Hannah. She put her fingers in the food before she wiped it on the table giggling. I sighed, wiping her fingers with a napkin before doing the same with the table. I stood up and held her on one arm as I cleaned off the table. I heard someone come down the steps and I turned to see it was Jo.

"We're going to have a little girls night in our room." She said reaching for Hannah.

"Use this time to talk to him. There's something between you two and we don't have time for mixed feelings in this group. Be honest with him and tell him how you feel about him." She told me as I handed her Hannah.

"I will." As Kendall walked into the kitchen she pointed at him and nodded her head.

"Where's she taking Hannah?" Kendall asked me.

"They're going to have a girls night."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence between us as I washed the dishes and Kendall cleaned the table. When he sat the last plate in the sink, I noticed how close he was. I closed my eyes and just kind of listened to him. He didn't say anything and the only thing that could be heard was the sink water.

When that stopped, I opened my eyes to see his hand on the faucet. I turned to look at him as I moved my hands in the water before I felt a sharp pain. I pulled my hands from the the water to see that I had a small cut on my left thumb.

When Kendall saw the blood, he gasped and grabbed my right hand, pulling me upstairs. A little dramatic but at least it shows he cares. He opened a door and I figured it was his bedroom. He sat me down on the bed before going into the bathroom. When he came back out, he had a band-aid for me. I was going to take it from him but he grabbed my hand and put it on for me.

"Um, thank you."

"You're welcome. Sorry about my reaction. I don't like blood and if Bell sees it she'll start barking. I don't know why though."

"I could've just sucked the blood off." His cheeks turned a light shade of red when I said that.

"I-um...we can't risk you getting sick from floating food in the sink."

"Um, okay." I said before standing up.

"Wait, y-you can stay here if you want. I-I mean, I don't want you sleeping downstairs by yourself be-because of Hannah, yeah."

"Really? Well, I can just sleep with the girls."

"No." He said a little too eager.

"I mean," He said, standing up, walking towards me.

"Stay here."

"You want me to sleep here with you."

"Y-Yes."

"You know, you have this tough exterior but when that's put away, you turn into a blushing little school boy." I said and his blush deepened as he looked down.

"It's cute." I commented before I turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I left something downstairs." I told him before I walked out of the room to see Jo standing there.

"Ar-" I held up a hand stopping her before heading downstairs.

"Carlos." She whispered harshly, getting my attention as I took off my shirt in the living room.

"What are you doing?"

"Jo, relax, I picked something up at the mall and I want to show Kendall."

"So he can rip it off your body? I thought you weren't like this. I mean, how long have you known the guy."

"Jo, we aren't going to have sex. Calm down." I said as I put on the shirt that had Kendall on it.

"Oh." Jo said, staring at my shirt.

I walked past her and back up the steps. I let her walk in front of me to make sure she headed into the room Camille and Hannah were in. I walked in Kendall's room to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. I looked around his room while he wasn't paying attention.

There was a radio on the nightstand and maps on one wall. He had a few guns laying on the dresser and there was a picture on the other nightstand and a calendar above it. He looked up at me and I smiled at him as he groaned.

"Why do you have that?" He asked as he covered his face, falling back.

"Because, I like the person on it." I chuckled as he groaned deeper.

"I look dumb."

"No you don't." I said walking over and sitting down next to him.

"I remember that day too because it was one of our first photo shoots. I hated how they never changed the merch even though we've aged since then."

"I think it's cute. You look so innocent posing."

"No, I look like a fetus." I chuckled and he sat up. There was a knock on the wall, making us jump.

"Shut up and talk about what I walked in on earlier." Both of us blushed as Jo's voice rang through the wall.

"About that.."

"I'm sorry if you didn't like that. I-I heard you talking to Jo about mixed feelings and I didn't mean to-"

"Kendall, it's fine and just in case you weren't paying attention, I didn't push you away."

"I know but there was talk about mixed feelings and I-" I shut him up by grabbing his face and kissing him again. He smiled into the kiss before I leaned him back and straddled his hips, forcing my lips to his more. He moaned before I felt his hands on my thighs, slowly caressing up. I broke the kiss and he smiled, his lips red and kiss swollen.

"I like kissing you." I confessed.

"I like you kissing me." He said, making me smile. I looked up from where we were and my eyes were drawn to the picture on the nightstand.

"Who are they?" I asked him and he turned his head upside-down.

"Huh?"

"In the picture." He sat up and turned his head properly.

"Oh, that's my little sister, my mom and me."

"Aww." I said, climbing off of him and retrieving the picture. Kendall was smiling with his arm wrapped around his mom's shoulder and his little sister hugging his waist.

"That was our first vacation since me and my band got signed."

"Oh." I said as I looked at the picture, noticing that the picture lacked a father figure.

"I know this might sound stupid but I think they're still alive." He said. I looked up to see him looking at one of the maps on the wall.

"It's not stupid."

"I just have this feeling, you know." I put the picture back and walked over to him.

"I remember when I use to practice with my band and my mom would say we were good but were too loud right after she cut off the power. My little sister Katie would always jump around when we played and say that every song we played was her favorite." I looked at Kendall as he spoke and I could really hear how much he missed them.

"I miss them so much." He said before a tear escaped his eye. I wiped it away and his eyes connected with mine.

"Be honest with me, do you think they're still alive?"

"In all honesty, I do but if I'm wrong just remember that we're also your family." I told him and he nodded his head.

"I knew there was a good reason why I didn't kill you when I first saw you." He said and I gasped, making him laugh as I pushed him away.

"That's rude."

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing my lips as he pulled me close to him.

"No, you're not."

"I know but I really like kissing you." He said, leaning down to kiss me again. I held up my injured thumb and he ended up kissing it. I broke away from him and tried to run.

He grabbed me before I could run from the room and pulled me back, lifting me off my feet, spinning me around. I chuckled as he put me down, now blocking my way. I ran and jumped on the bed, turning around to look at him. He walked over to the bed and crawled up until his face was hovering over mine. I smiled as he leaned down, kissing me before lowering his body on mine.

"I really like kissing you, a lot." He told me.

"I really, like, like kissing you, like, a lot." I said, mocking him.

I gasped when he started tickling me. I tried to grab his hands and force them away from me but the second I managed to move them from my body, he wrapped them around my wrists, pushing them above my head.

"I could tickle you so hard right now."

"Don't or you'll be changing these sheets and I'll be embarrassed from pissing myself." Kendall chuckled at my words as he let my hands go and climbed off of me. We sat there in silence for a moment but it wasn't awkward like earlier. It was pretty comfortable.

"Thank you for what you said, earlier, about my family. I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks they're alive."

"No, thank you, for everything. I wish there was a way to repay you."

"It's okay, you don't have to repay me. You just being here is payment enough." I nodded my head but I was still going to find a way to pay him back.

"I'm going to shower. You can move your things up here." Kendall said as he stood up, heading to the bathroom. I headed downstairs and brought all of my things upstairs. I sat my things down and went to go check on the girls.

Both Camille and Jo were watching Hannah as she dozed off to sleep. I silently thanked them before leaving. When I walked into Kendall's room, I looked over at the maps. He wrote all over them and they looked like directions. It was from here to...a safety camp. It looked like it was a while from here though, according to the red line.

"I see you noticed the map." I jumped at Kendall's voice. I didn't even hear the shower cut off. When I turned around, I couldn't help but gasp as I stared at his shirtless body. I looked away, feeling myself blush.

"I saw you staring." He told me as he walked past. He climbed into bed and ruffled his still damp hair. I ignored him and headed for the shower.

I sighed as the hot water hit my skin. I was surprised that Kendall had so many luxuries in this world. I guess he's been doing this for a while. Most of us probably wanted to keep moving while he stayed in the same spot and just built up it's defenses.

When I got out of the shower, I put on the clothes that Kendall sat on the counter. I walked out to see that he was laying down. I hung my towel on the bathroom door before climbing into the bed. He smiled at me as he laid on his stomach.

"Goodnight." He told me as I settled into the sheets. I laid down and turned to him.

"Goodnight." I said before turning off the light. I could see through the moonlight coming from the window above the bed and I smiled when Kendall gestured for me to move over.

We were face to face when he kissed me, hugging me close. I moved down and put my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat with a smile on my face.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt the coldness of the sheets. I felt around the bed and realized that it was empty. I stretched and sat up, opening my eyes. I looked around in shock. All of the maps and pictures were gone. I snatched the covers off of me and jumped out of the bed, opening the door.

"Kendall, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I have to." He said. I could hear his boots walking towards the door. I came down the stairs and he had his back to me.

"What about Carlos?" Jo asked him and he stopped.

"I-I, tell him I'm sorry. I really do care about him but he's safe here for a long time." I decided now would be the time to come down the steps.

"Where are you going?" I asked him and he turned around, shocked.

"He's leaving." Camille told me, adjusting Hannah in her arms. We were all in our pajamas except for Kendall.

"Why?" I asked, looking him in his eyes.

"It's just the time for me to go."

"Don't bullshit him. Tell him the truth. What you wrote in that letter you left on the table."

I looked at him and he looked down at the ground. He snapped his fingers and told Bell to go get it. We all waited for her to come back with the letter in her mouth. She walked up to me and I took the letter from her, reading it. My eyes filled with tears and I quickly fought them back.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Carlos-"

"TELL ME!" I yelled as the tears escaped.

"Early in the morning, I was listening to the radio when I heard her. Carlos, I heard my little sister. On the radio. She was begging for me to come to the safety camp. Carlos, I need to go. My family is there."

"What about this family?"

"Don't-"

"We may be broken and not blood but we are a family."

"I know-"

"You don't know." I told him, looking down at the ground to keep him from seeing me cry.

"I'm sorry." He said, wrapping an arm around me, kissing my forehead. Before he could pull away, I grabbed the front of his jacket.

"You c-can't go. What about Hannah? What about Jo? And Camille? What about me? You can't tell me that there was nothing between us." I said, looking up at him.

"Look at the letter." He told me. I looked down at the letter and he pointed to the end.

'Love, Kendall'

"S-Say it." I demanded.

"I love you." He whispered. I pulled him closer and put my forehead on his chest.

"I love you, Carlos." He repeated, louder. I looked up at him and pulled him down for a kiss.

The kiss was filled with so much passion and need, he couldn't have not felt it. He broke the kiss and tried to break away from me completely.

"I love you too." I said, loosening my grip. He broke away from me and I wrapped my arms around myself as he collected his guns, satchel, and backpack. He whistled for Bell to follow him before he opened the door. I couldn't look at him and the second I looked away my heart broke.

My eyes connected with Hannah's and she reached her arms out in Kendall's direction as I heard the sound of the door closing.

* * *

**A/N: I literally cried during the last bit. I'm a sucker lol. If you cried too, don't feel bad. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm going to try and update more frequently. Especially since it's Spring Break. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Holy cow! 5,000 words in this chapter. Well, it is good. I really hope you guys like this one. I've been dying to post it. Happy Friday! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kendall's POV

I walked down the street, cluttered with over turned and empty cars. I looked down at Bell and she looked up at me with a sad look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that." I told her and she looked down as we walked.

"I made the right choice. They're going to be fine there. They have food, water, shelter, and even security." I said as I walked. I thought I heard something so I pulled out my pistol and put a silencer on it. I ducked down and looked around me. Bell did the same and didn't move until I did.

I continued walking, eventually, taking off my jacket due to the hot California weather. I tied it around my waist before I pulled out the map I folded in the pocket. I looked at it to see that I was on the right road. Wait...I know this area. I looked to my right to see an alleyway. Right at the end was the studio where my band got signed.

Rocque Records.

I sighed and continued walking, putting all of my feelings away for later, again. The only thing I could hear was my footsteps and Bell's panting as we rounded a corner. I came to a stop and she closed her mouth, ducking down. I squinted my eyes to see at the end of the road were a bunch of zombies.

They were just standing around, looking for something to eat. I took off Bell's collar and put it in my pocket before I told her to go into the alleyway on my left. She ran off and I could see her looking at me from the alley. I started to think of how I was going to get those zombies down here without them noticing me. I took off my bag and looked through it. I looked up occasionally to see what Bell and the zombies were doing. I was trying to find something that would catch their attention. I had things that make light and fire but it wasn't going to do much since the sun is out. I sighed as I stood back up, putting my bag on. Bell moved forward but I told her to stay back. I noticed a car was parked perfectly on the street.

A plan popped into my head that second and I really hoped it would work. I snuck over where Bell was, ducking behind the wall when I thought a zombie saw me. I peaked around the corner when I saw it. A brick. I reached around and grabbed it before chucking it across the street, directly into the car window.

The shattering got their attention but I was planning on something louder. I smiled to myself when the alarm rang throughout the streets and the zombies came running. I patted Bell on her head before turning and running down the alley, turning to the right, parallel to the zombies running towards the car. I stopped in my tracks and ducked behind a dumpster when I saw zombies running past the end I was heading to. Bell was directly behind me as I peaked around the side of the dumpster. I move my leg and forgot I had her collar in my pocket.

When the bell rang, I mentally cursed myself when it got the attention of a zombie. I grabbed my pistol, making sure the silencer was on before I moved from behind the dumpster, shooting the zombie directly in the head. It dropped to the ground and I ducked behind the dumpster again, taking her collar out of my pocket. I took the ball off of it before putting the whole thing in my bag. Bell started panting again and I closed her mouth, looking past the dumpster again.

When the car alarm stopped, I mentally cursed again, letting Bell go. I raised my hand slightly, telling her to sit and she listened. I went through my bag and brought out a bottle of water. I poured some into the small container I had and sat it on the ground for her. I grimaced as she made a little noise, drinking the water.

I kept looking past the dumpster to see if we attracted any attention but as she finished the water, we hadn't. Well, until I turned around and looked behind her. I noticed zombies walking past us but they had yet to notice me. I grabbed the container and put it back into my bag, self-consciously zipping it up.

"Fuck." I said when they turned to me.

I quickly got up and ran down the alley, putting the bag back on my back. I ran out of the alley and turned to the left. I wanted to scream in frustration when I was staring into the eyes of about a dozen zombies. I turned back around and ran back the way I came before I remembered the zombies that were chasing me. I looked to my right to see that they were coming at me at full speed. I looked to my left and saw a dim looking alley. I had to make a decision. I quickly looked behind me and to my right and all I saw were zombies coming.

When I looked forward, I saw zombies coming at me from there. I guess fate decided for me. I turned to my left and ran down another alley. The zombies all combined and formed a giant group running after me. I made sure to keep an eye on Bell as we ran but that didn't last long because when I looked up there was a fence in front of me.

Why?

What did I do that is so wrong I deserve this?

I noticed there was a small hole in the corner and I quickly told Bell to go through. I knew I could climb it but that would be pushing it considering it's a little high and the zombies were right there. I looked to my left and thanked every higher power there was and even the city of Los Angeles when I saw a dumpster. I got ready to use all my strength to push it and was surprised that it was pretty light. I climbed up on it and proceeded over the fence, telling Bell to hurry up and go through when I noticed she was too worried about me.

When she squeezed through, I heard her yelp. Her yelp scared me and I lost my footing, falling over the fence. I landed oddly on my feet before collapsing on the ground and tried to hold in my scream when I felt pain shoot through my ankle. Bell scurried over to me and I noticed that she was bleeding on her side. I looked at the hole she squeezed through and saw some of her blood and fur on a sharp piece.

Could this get any worse? Oh wait, I somehow forgot about the zombies chasing me.

I pulled myself up, using the fence and tried to stand but I couldn't and fell to the ground. Bell whimpered and tugged at my shirt. I pulled myself up and quickly jumped back when the zombies slammed to the fence. I quickly hopped away from the fence, down the alley. I couldn't help but look down at Bell. I could see the blood running down her fur but she kept on moving.

We came out of the alley and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in when I didn't see any zombies. I continued hopping down the sidewalk, stopping here and there to catch my breath. I didn't care about my injuries when I looked down and saw Bell was dripping blood now. I hopped over to a bench for the bus stop, wincing as I sat down. I patted the seat, telling Bell to climb up.

She jumped up and I sat back, letting her move over me. I took off my bag and went through it for the first aid kit. I took out some gauze and some tape. The cut wasn't that deep but I knew if I didn't do anything it could get infected. I took out some alcohol wipes and covered her mouth before I pressed down on the wound. I could still hear her whimpering but it was muffled by my hand as she squirmed. I felt tears appear in my eyes. Bell is like my baby and to hear her hurt makes my heart hurt.

I stopped and threw the alcohol wipe onto the ground. I grabbed the gauze and patted it on her wound before taking some tape out. I ripped it with my teeth before taping it to her. I did it again to make sure the wound was covered completely. She jumped down and sniffed the gauze before she looked at me, wagging her tail. I smiled down at her before attempting to get up. I sighed and sat back down when I realized I wouldn't get far hopping.

I heard Bell whimper as she pressed her head against my uninjured leg. I sighed and forced myself up, holding onto the pole on the bus stop. As I hopped down the streets of L.A. trying to follow the map, I could tell Bell was really worried about me. I looked at my watch and sighed when I realized it was broke.

Fucking great! I needed to get to a safe place so I can tend to my ankle. I kept moving, holding onto any part of a car to hold me up. I leaned up against a rather expensive car and gasped when the alarm went off. I looked around to see if zombies were coming from any direction. I sighed when nothing showed up as the alarm seemed to get louder and more annoying. I tried to quickly move from the area but I could only move so fast.

My other ankle was starting to hurt from putting all of my weight on it. I could hear something over the alarm and I turned around to see zombies headed my way. It wasn't a lot but it was enough. I pulled out my gun and started shooting them in their heads as they came towards me. I tried to hop away at the same time and I remembered that the map said I needed to make a left at some point. I moved into the middle of the street as I shot. I felt my other ankle give out.

There had to be something I did to deserve this. The worst part is definitely the fact that I just fell in the middle of the street like some dumb blonde in a horror movie. I rolled my eyes when I remembered that my hair is blonde and now that makes me dumb and, Oh look, horror right in front of me.

I continued to shoot and cursed when I ran out of bullets. There were still a few left. I can't go out like this. Bell started pulling at my shirt, surprisingly, moving me. I got her to stop when I remembered that I had another round in my bag. I didn't want to use the heavy guns because they would make too much noise.

I gasped when Bell ran towards the zombies and quickly tried to change get my extra set of bullets. I started shooting them down as she ran towards them. I tried calling her name but she wasn't listening.

Was she leaving me to die?

The wind blew and kicked up dust and I started to cough, trying to move along the ground. I couldn't see much of the zombies but I knew there was one left. As the smoke cleared, I stopped moving and aimed forward, waiting for the person's head to appear.

When it did, my eyes widened in shock as I watched them stalk towards me, groaning. It was one of my band members, Phil. His whole mid-section was gone, well, the skin was. I was in complete shock before I had flashbacks of when we were in the band. We were best friends up until this zombie apocalypse.

Bet you he wished he listened to me.

He was mere inches away from me and I aimed at his head, closing my eyes. I heard the sound of the gun going off and when I opened my eyes he was falling towards me. I rolled out of the way and his face hit the ground, splattering a little blood on my face. I sighed and let go of my gun, letting it hit the ground.

My eyes widened when I realized I never pulled the trigger. I looked all around me and when I looked in the direction in which the zombies came, I saw three people I thought I'd never see again.

"Carlos?" I said, looking at his feet to see Bell walking up with him. He didn't say anything and I noticed he had my shades on and all of the guns I left behind on him. Camille was holding Hannah and Jo was glaring at me as they walked up.

"I never really liked him anyway." Carlos said, kicking Phil's body to the side.

They all looked down at me before looking back up and I turned to look behind me. Zombies were cluttering the streets all facing us. I turned back around facing their feet before they began shooting. I covered my head and ears with my arms as the gun shells fell on me. The guns stopped and I looked up at them as they looked at me.

"It's just time for you to go huh?" Carlos said, before I could thank them. He squatted down to my level and all I could see was myself in his shades.

"You must've forgot that we were all heading to that safety camp."

I did forget actually.

"I was just so caught up with getting to my family." I explained.

"And how's that working out for ya? Lying here in the middle of the street shooting at a bunch of zombies while gaining the attention of the ones behind you. Get any closer to your family?"

"I got into a bit of trouble and I think I dislocated my ankle trying to climb over a fence."

"Well, aren't you just the perfect little explorer with your dog, who you put in danger because you hadn't thought about heading into downtown alone." His sarcasm was starting to get to me and I was too tired to get mad at him since he had every right to be mad at me.

"I-"

"Shh." He told me, covering my mouth.

"We need to get out of the streets for now." He whispered loud enough for the girls to hear.

He wrapped my arm around his neck before he helped me up. Jo headed over to the building we were close by. Luckily, the doors were unlocked. We headed in and Jo moved the bench that was inside in front of the door. We were inside an office building and Camille sat down at the receptionist desk before Carlos told her to get up.

"We have to get to higher ground."

"Yeah, it's not safe down here." Jo said before heading to the stairwell.

"I can't go upstairs like this." I told them and they all glared at me. I sighed and let Carlos lead me to the stairs. I held onto the rail and Carlos as I hopped up the stairs. We made it to the second floor and they decided to stop on this floor. We opened the door and saw hundreds of cubicles. Carlos sat me down on the floor, a little rougher than needed before he took slowly took off my shoe. Jo checked around to see if we weren't alone while Camille fed Hannah.

"Yup, you dislocated your ankle." He told me as he looked at it.

"Carlos, I'm sorry."

"We have to set it back." He told me, ignoring what I said. Jo came over to where we were and held down my leg.

"On three." Jo told him.

"One-" I held in my scream as he forced my ankle back into it's place. I heard Bell whimper as she stood next to me.

"What happened to three?" I said through gritted teeth.

"You were expecting it." Carlos said while Jo snickered.

"No shit."

"Besides, we don't have that kind of time." He said as he stood up.

"Camille, I need you and Jo to get ready and have him ready to go when I give the signal."

"What signal?"

"You'll know it when you hear it." He said before heading towards the stairwell.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as Bell followed him.

"If you walked to the safety camp, you'd be dead. So I'm getting a car." With that, he was gone. I was about to say something but Jo pushed down on my ankle.

"If you ever do some shit like this again, the next time we see you, we're killing you." I hissed in pain as she let go.

"How dare you walk away like that? Even after he told you he loves you, you still decided on leaving. You clearly forgot about why we're even here. We were told about a safety camp and then early in the morning we find you leaving with all of the maps. If you ask me, I say you're just using us."

"No one asked you." I said before she put pressure on my leg. I blinked away the tears that welled in my eyes. When I opened them, I felt Jo grab me by my hair, forcing my head into the wall of the cubicle behind me.

"You're pushing it. If Carlos didn't love you, you'd be dead already." I sighed when she let me go. She's lucky she's a girl. I looked over at Camille looking out of the window. I laid my head back, trying to distract myself from the throbbing pain in my ankle.

Camille gasped before she said, "He got a truck."

I felt Jo wrap my arm around her, helping me up. We made our way down the stairs before we heard the horn beep. It was a quick beep but we still hurried out the door. Bell jumped from the backseat to the back of the truck. Carlos got out of the front seat and opened the back door. Jo handed me to him and he helped me into the back of the truck. He climbed in on the other side, taking Hannah from Camille as she got in the passenger seat.

"Kendall give me the map." Jo said, holding her hand out. I reached in my pocket and handed her the map.

"Can we look at the map later because we're getting company." Camille said, looking behind us as she handed Hannah to Carlos. Jo sped off from where we were while Camille opened the map.

"Turn here." Camille said before Jo swerved to the left.

"Carefully please, we do have a baby." I told her and she glared at me in the rear-view mirror. I looked over at Hannah as I adjusted my foot. She seemed to smile at me before she stretched her arm out.

"You know, she did the same thing when you left."

"Really?" I asked Carlos and he nodded.

"Shit."

"You can hold her if you want to." He told me and I held my arms out for her. I held her close to me and I couldn't help but smile. She reached up and touched my face. Her little fingers poking my face.

"She really likes you."

"I really like her too."

* * *

The sun was setting and we were almost there. I had my back against the door and Carlos was wrapping my ankle while I held Hannah. She had fell asleep about an hour ago. We had to stop for gas and that had to be the most normal thing we've done in a long time.

Everyone had to get out of the car and I was in there by myself with Hannah when she went to sleep. Camille and Jo figured out how to get the gas to work while Carlos walked Bell. I kind of felt helpless until I looked at the baby in my arms. If my ankle hadn't dislocated, we wouldn't have spent this quality time together.

"Carlos." I said, getting his attention. He looked up at me and I sighed, looking into his eyes. I could see the pain he had but I looked past that to see love.

"What?" He asked. I could see the love start to fade.

"I'm sorry."

"Kendall, I don't want to hear it."

"I am. I was blinded by seeing my family again. I haven't seen them in so long. Before all of this, I was on tour. I hadn't seen them in months since the tour started. Then I couldn't get in touch with them when this all started."

"I understand." He said before there was a silence besides the engine.

"I didn't get a chance to talk with my family but it had only been a week since the last time we talked. Even now, if they communicated with me, I would do anything to get to see them. I understand how you're feeling."

"I love you. I couldn't stop thinking about you after I left."

"Well, we were behind you the whole time. We were just very secretive." Camille turned around and said.

"I love you too." Carlos said before he crawled over to where I was and kissed me.

"Guys, it's getting dark and I think we should stop somewhere." Jo said, slowing down the truck.

"What about over there?" Camille asked.

"Camille, why on Earth would we stop at that shady ass motel. That's like the perfect spot to die at." Carlos told her.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

"Wait, there's a high school a few roads down. We can barricade ourselves in there until the morning time." I said, sitting up.

"Well, there's your better idea." Carlos said with a smile and Camille just glared at us.

Jo pulled the truck up to the front of the school and we all climbed out. Camille took Hannah from me and Carlos helped me walk while Jo headed to the front of the school with Hannah's bag on her side. It felt weird to be back here since I hadn't been back here in years. I looked around and noticed how quiet it was. Except for-

"Do you guys here that?" Jo asked and we all stopped.

"It sounds like little whispers or something." Camille said as Carlos sat me down on the benches outside. He walked around with them as they tried to find the source of the noise. They walked up to the front of classroom windows and looked in. I could hear the different sounds coming from behind me where the cafeteria is. I turned around on the bench and hopped through the bush and peeked through the glass and I heard a gasp.

"That's Kendall." I heard someone say before multiple shushes. I squinted my eyes and I could see many different eyes staring back at me from the floor.

"Are the windows locked?" I heard someone ask.

"Yeah." Someone answered back.

"You know I can hear you guys right?" I told them and all the eyes seemed to widened. Camille, Jo, Bell, and Carlos were behind me in a second.

"Let us in." Jo told them.

"How do we know your not infected." Someone said.

"Because we're speaking properly and nobody is bleeding."

"But we see him limping."

"That's because he's a dumbass and fell. He's fine now."

"I don't think-"

"Look, you little shit, either you let us in or I bust this window and make all of our situations worse."

"Please don't." I heard a voice say, a little more girlie.

"Then open the door please." Carlos told them before the side door to the cafeteria was opened. Carlos helped me over and we all walked in before the doors were closed and there was the sound of chains. A small cell phone light was put in our faces and we grimaced. The light moved down our bodies before Camille snatched the phone from whoever was holding it.

"Hey, that's-"

"I don't care. If you wake her up, I'll kill you." It was completely dark besides the tiny amount of light coming from the windows all along one side of the cafeteria. Carlos let me go and went over to help Camille with Hannah.

"Does everyone here have a phone?" I asked and they all whispered yes.

"Okay well, take it out and if it still works cut them on. We need as much light as we can get without getting any unwanted attention."

"Hey, I'm the one who calls the shots." A man said coming from the cafeteria kitchen.

A woman behind him, who looked like a generic fat cafeteria woman, was fixing her clothes and the look on both of their faces screamed sex. I looked at the man as he stumbled towards me with a clear spot on his pants. That alone gave me way more information than I wanted.

"These kids only listen to me." He said, getting in my face, breath reeking of alcohol. He also smelled weird but that was a given since showering could be limited for some.

"Really because they seem to be listening to me." I told him and I could see the anger flaring up in his eyes.

"How did you get in here anyway? Everyone in this cafeteria has on a uniform."

"Well, while you were doing the cafeteria lady in there, they let us in." I said, smirking when the teenagers all made signs of disgust.

"I told you about letting new people in. You remember what happened last time we let new people in? Half of you ended up DEAD."

"Dude, keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you." I told him.

"For what?"

"Because there's a baby sleeping and the last thing we need is for her to wake up."

"It doesn't matter anyway. We're all fucked in this shitty school. The staff is roaming the halls craving brains and we're trapped in here and the food is nearly gone. We weren't going to last another day so I might as well make as MUCH NOISE AS I WA-" The man flew back and hit the floor as I shook my fist, trying to get the pain to go away.

"Nice." Jo complimented.

"Thanks."

"Okay, well since you basically knocked out our authority, what are we suppose to do?" Some little sassy girl said, getting up off of the floor. They all seem to be laying on gym mats for their bedding.

"Well for one, we were stopping here for a pit stop before we continue heading to-"

"Where were you going?"

"If you shut up and let me finish." I told her and she sighed.

"We're headed to a safety camp."

"The one on the radio?" I nodded my head at the little nerdy looking boy.

"A few of our teachers tried to go there. They ended up coming back as those people. We let them in and they sort of ate the cheerleading team and basketball team." He said before he pushed his glasses up more on his face.

"Well, they weren't doing it right." I said, gesturing to my guns.

"All of you need to just chill while I talk to him for a minute." Camille said, interrupting me. I watched as she guided me away from the kids.

"You're getting their hopes up for something that we aren't 100% sure is there."

"Camille, I'm giving these kids hope. I'm pretty sure they've been here since this started, eating cafeteria food everyday. All these kids have left is hope."

"Well, how are we going to get these kids there?" Carlos came over to us and I saw that Jo had Hannah now.

"Well, you guys aren't really whispering, so I couldn't help but hear everything you two said. I suggest we go out and get that bus we passed on our way up here." Carlos suggested.

"That's a logical idea but these kids won't be able to get on a bus quietly."

"Camille, these kids are scared and helpless. We can't just leave them here."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying think about all of those times kids have been moving slow and shit trying to get on the bus."

"This is different, they're going to be moving cautiously and orderly because they know they might die."

"Fine." Camille said before she turned to the kids.

"Listen up squirts, we aren't stopping for anyone. Bright and early tomorrow morning, we're leaving here on that yellow bus about halfway down that hill. We will escort everyone to the bathroom and then we're making our way to the bus. If you die, it's your own fault. Once we're on that bus, if you decide to slack off and play, we will leave you. Is that understood?" Camille asked and they all nodded their heads.

"Just, get some rest for now." I told them.

"Guys, there's one problem with that." Jo told us as she walked over to us with Hannah.

"Who's going to drive the bus?"

"I can." I turned to see the lunch lady. "I have a license in bus driving."

"Great, now no problem." Camille said, smiling in Jo's face, who rolled her eyes.

"Now, we rest."

The lunch lady went over to the guy I knocked out and sat his still body up against the wall before she slid down next to him, leaning him on her. I sat down against the wall while Camille and Jo got a few abandoned mats. They laid down and placed Hannah in between them. Carlos brought over two mats and laid them down next to each other. I climbed on one and I felt him cuddle into my side as Bell laid in front of us. A good while had passed and I was about to drift off to sleep when I felt Carlos move.

"Kendall." I opened my eyes to see him looking at me.

"Hmm."

"We have a problem."

"What? Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No, that bus can't hold all of these students." I sat up and looked at all of the students. He was right.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was all over the place. From the streets of downtown L.A. to a high school cafeteria, sleeping on a gym mat. My brain is weird but I love this story to bits. Ugh! If this was a movie I would die! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I freakin love typing this story! I feel like it's about time this story started to pick up. I mean, this story setting is never the same for a few chapters. And with that said, lets continue reading about their adventures in this zombie world. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Carlos' POV

When I woke up, I felt Kendall's arms wrapped around me and I couldn't help but smile. Yeah, him leaving was a dick move but I understand his reasons. I looked over to see Camille and Jo sleeping with Hannah in between them. I heard someone whispering and I looked up to see the guy Kendall punched in the face, holding his head.

He was standing in the cafeteria part facing someone I couldn't see. I looked around and noticed that the cafeteria lady was gone. He must be talking to her. I tapped Kendall's hand trying to wake him but he didn't move. I touched Bell and she lifted her head before she stood up. She looked down at me and moved really close to my face before she licked me.

I pushed her face towards Kendall and I could tell she started licking him because his hands moved from me and she took a few steps back. I moved to get up before Kendall's hands wrapped back around me.

"Kendall." I whispered and he groaned in response.

"Come on, we have to get going." I heard him sigh before he unwrapped his arm from around me. I sat up and looked at all of the kids that were here.

They all look so peaceful sleeping. I never got to get a good look at them last night. All of them had on their uniform, some had dirt while others had a little dried blood. I looked over at the front of the cafeteria and it had the cafeteria tables stacked against it. I looked back over towards the man Kendall knocked out and he was looking at me. Bell stepped in front of my view while Kendall stood up. I stood up as well and he glared at Kendall. Both him and the cafeteria lady came out, glaring at us.

"Why the sour faces?" Kendall asked them.

"You're putting all of these kids lives in danger." The man said.

"How?" I asked him.

"They can't leave here. Not with those things out there."

"Well, they sure can't stay here. I'm almost positive that there is either a low quantity of food or no food at all. Yes, there's danger out there but I think we can handle it." I said before looking at Kendall. He seemed to be eyeing the guy up and down.

"What?" He said, glaring at Kendall.

"You look a little pale in the face."

"That's my skin tone."

"No, sickly isn't a skin tone."

"Okay, so I've gotten a little sick, I think it was something I ate." He said and I shook my head recognizing that look. Dak had the same look before he...

"Kendall, he's been bitten."

"What? No, I haven't. You're fucking crazy."

"Honey, just tell them." The cafeteria lady told him.

"Fine, I've been bitten, okay." He said, with a sigh.

"You can't come with us." I turned around to see Jo standing there while Camille picked up Hannah and her things.

"I don't think you should take these kids from here. What if their parents come for them?"

"Well, they sure can't stay here with you." Kendall retorted and he nodded.

"I was going to leave, today."

"So you were going to abandon these kids without telling them?" Jo asked him before I could.

"Not abandon them, they would be here with her."

"She doesn't look like she's ready for that. So were going to take them." Jo said before she walked away. The man sighed and moved over to the chair in the corner. I guess he just gave up with arguing. The cafeteria lady followed him and pulled up a chair next to him, rubbing his back as he cried on her.

"You know he's right." I said to Kendall.

"Right about what?"

"What if their parents come to get them?"

"Carlos, it's been months since this has happened. I hate to say this but I don't think their parents are coming back."

"Well, can we at least leave something for them in case they do come looking."

"Fine, if it'll make you happy." He said before he kissed my forehead.

"How are we going to wake these kids up?" Camille asked, rocking Hannah in her arms. I smiled at my baby and she smiled back at me, purple eyes sparkling with happiness. I kissed her forehead before looking at Camille.

"I don't know. We could walk to each one of them and wake them up." I suggested.

"No, that'll take too long."

"What about just telling them to wake up?"

"That won't do much. We need something to shock them awake that way they are alert and can focus better."

"Bell, speak." Kendall said before Bell barked. The kids shot up, looking around with a terrified look on their faces.

"Nice." Camille commented while I shook my head.

"Okay, guys. Get up." Jo said and some of them moved a little sluggishly.

"So I see some of you want to die today." I looked at Jo like she was crazy.

"We don't have time to be sluggish, we need to be alert and everyone needs to listen if you want to stay alive."

"What's wrong with Mr. Bernard?" A student asked.

"He's going to die." Jo said and they all gasped.

"Jo, really, you couldn't break it to them easily?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"These kids need to be slapped with some harsh reality. This is the world we're living in and if they go around thinking everything's going to be fine, they're going to be someone's lunch."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked her before Kendall limped up to us.

"I got a plan. First we need to get all of them to write their name on a piece of paper." Kendall told us.

"Who has paper?" I asked them and some raised their hands.

"What about something to write with?"

Once again, they raised their hands and I nodded my head. We need one paper to go around and everyone has to sign it. One person took out their paper and started to sign it before handing it to the next.

"Okay, we need to get the cafeteria lady to help us with the food." Kendall said before Camille shook her head.

"She isn't going to want to help. Look at her, she feels horrible and she's probably going to move slow. I'll do it." She said, handing me Hannah.

"Okay, while you guys sign that paper, Camille here is going to get you guys something to eat, if there's any." Kendall told them and they all nodded their heads.

"We need to unblock those doors." Jo whispered to us.

"Why?"

"Because the last thing we need is for some kid pissing themselves when they see a zombie and they all can't use that one bathroom they've been using."

"That's true. We also need to get the bus closer or at least have someone out there before the kids go." Kendall said.

"I suggest we have someone ready to start it because a bus is pretty loud. We also need someone in the truck waiting." I told them and they nodded.

"Hey guys, I found these." Camille said coming out with a big variety pack of Nature Valley bars.

"There's also a lot of little water bottles in the fridge."

"I'll get them." I told them, handing Hannah to Kendall before heading to the fridge. I grabbed the case of waters and close the fridge with my hip. I gasped when I saw bloody bodies in the corner.

They were other cafeteria works that turned into zombies. I shook my head and headed back to the group. I handed out water bottles to the kids before grabbing two and going over to the cafeteria lady and the man that was bitten. The cafeteria thanked me while the guy just stared off into the distance. She moved his head towards her as tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them and gave him some water. I sighed and headed back over to Kendall.

"He's getting worse." I told him and he sighed.

"We might have to put him out of his misery if he changes." I nodded my head and went over to Camille and Jo.

"The man's getting worse and we might have to kill him." Both of them nodded their heads.

"Okay, if you haven't finished then put your food in your pockets. We need to get moving. If you have to go to the bathroom then stand up." Jo said and most of them stood up.

"How are we all going to go to that bathroom? It'll take hours." One kid said.

"We aren't. Kendall and Carlos are going to take half of you while me and Jo take the other half. The rest of you have a very important job. We need you to close the doors behind us when we leave and wait until we come back to open them. Is that clear?" They all nodded at Camille's words before they split into two groups on their own.

"They learn fast." Jo commented as she walked past me. I walked over to one of the older looking girls and she smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm putting you in charge of something very important." I said as I squatted down to her height while she sat up on her mat.

"Okay."

"I want you to watch my child, Hannah."

"Okay." Kendall walked over to me and handed me Hannah.

"Woah, her eyes are so pretty."

"I know, she's a very special girl. I'm putting you in charge of watching her. Okay?" She nodded her head and I handed her Hannah, who looked up at me, looking like she was about to cry.

"Bell." Kendall called out.

Bell came over and Kendall told her to sit and stay next to Hannah. When Hannah looked at Bell, she reached out and began to pet her. Jo called out for Kendall to help with moving the tables.

"Don't let her put her hands in her mouth." I told the girl.

"Okay. I'm Tina by the way."

"Thank you, Tina. I'm Carlos." She looked over at Kendall before looking back at me.

"Is that really who I think it is?"

"Kendall Knight." She looked at me in shock.

"I know but don't mention his band."

"Why not?"

"They all left him to die when he got hurt a while ago."

"Do you know where they are?"

"They're all dead."

"Oh."

"It's sad that when this world gets back to normal, the biggest band in the world will be no more."

"You think things will go back to normal?"

"In all honesty, I really do. At least, I hope. There has to be someone looking for a cure somewhere. They just haven't found it."

"When this all happened, my english teacher said that it was everyone's fault and that god was punishing us."

"What? That's horrible."

"She killed herself right in front of us, well she jumped out the window and we were up three stories."

"What a horrible thing to say. This isn't God's way of punishing us. This is just a fuck up from the government. They have too many secrets that they're keeping from us and I hate to go all hippy on you but that's the truth." She smiled and I could see some sign of hope come back.

"Now, the people of the United States have to right the wrong the government has done. Let's just keep hope alive because hope will get us through the day."

"I will." She said with another smile.

"Carlos." Kendall called out. I stood up and walked over to him. They had the door unblocked and were ready to go.

"Are you sure you can trust her?"

"Yeah, I can trust her." I said, glancing back at her to see her watching Hannah intensely.

"Everyone ready?" Jo asked and the kids nodded. Some of them stood off to the side and I guessed those were the ones who were keeping the door closed.

"Wait, we don't know our way around this school." I told them.

"While you were talking to that girl we talked to them and they told us about two bathrooms. One down the hall to the right and the other down the hall to the left. There's a gate that sections off the school in both hallways. Luckily, they're just before the bathrooms. The only problem is, there are a few teachers and staff in the way of that." Kendall told me.

"Oh."

"Me and Camille will take the right way while you two take the left." Jo told us.

"What about the teachers?" One kid asked. We all pulled out our pistols and Kendall put a silencer on his.

"You know those can give you multiple years in prison just for having it."

"You think I'm going to get arrested any time soon?" Kendall asked to the kid, who shook his head.

"Now, when we get to the bathrooms, use it but don't flush." Jo told them and most of the kids either made a look or a sound of disgust.

"Do you all want to die?" She asked and they looked at her wide-eyed.

"Then I suggest you just listen to what we're saying."

They all nodded their heads in response before we braced ourselves on the door. The four of us slowly pushed the doors open to the quiet hallway. Kendall and Jo headed out with their guns raised. The kids followed them out keeping quiet besides their foot steps. Me and Camille took up the rear and told the other kids to close the doors. I gave Camille a salute and she did the same before we parted ways. As we walked, theres was a really strong silence before there was a gun shot that rang from the directions of the girls.

"Keep moving." I told them when they stopped in shock. Kendall stopped and looked around the corner before looking the other way. There was a girl up there with him, telling him where the bathroom was. They turned the corner and I heard a few shots. That's when things got a little crazy. Some of the kids ran around the corner while others ran back in my direction. I ran up to the corner and saw three teachers coming towards us.

"Go." I told the students as I shot each of the teachers in their heads.

"Carlos, the gate's broke. So we're going to have to keep a look out." Kendall told me while he stood next to a door.

"That's the girls bathroom, where's the boys." I asked him.

"They're all going to have to use this one because the other one is all the way down that hall."

"Remember don't flush and keep the sink on low." I told them as they walked in.

"Do you have to go?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I went to the one in the cafeteria. It was pretty disgusting."

"Well, every bathroom can't be as clean as the one you had."

"Yeah, I know. I just miss it."

"You had a clean bathroom?" A kid asked after he exited the bathroom.

"Yeah, I had set up this house and I had everything. I could've lived there for years." Kendall told him.

"Is that why you look so clean?" One of the little girls asked.

"Yes, we came from there."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Headed to a safety camp."

We both looked around for any zombies and when we didn't see any we noticed that most of the kids were in and out of the bathroom. They all moved against the wall and waited quietly. There was a small girl who moved from the wall and walked up to Kendall.

"Um, are you Kendall Knight from-"

"Yes, yes I am." Kendall told her, crouching down to her. He was surprised when she pulled him in for a hug.

"You are my favorite member. I'm so glad you're alive."

"Thank you." Kendall said hugging her back. They parted and she went back over to the wall.

"You just had to hug him." Her friend said standing next to her.

"I couldn't resist." I chuckled as I looked around for more zombies as the rest of the kids finished up. I quickly moved into the bathroom and opened every stall to ensure that we had everyone out. I came back out and we headed back to the cafeteria.

"Wait, where's Meredith." A child said and we all came to a stop.

"Mrs. Clark?" We heard a girl's voice from where we just came. I turned around and sprinted in that direction. I heard her scream as I ran around the corner. She was crowded into a corner as the zombie teacher got closer. I ran over to her and gestured for her to come over to me. She started crawling and I urged her to move faster. I grabbed her hand and she screamed as the zombie teacher grabbed her let. I pulled out my pistol and shot her in the head, pulling the girl away from her falling body.

"Come on, get up. You're going to be okay." I told her and she stood up, shaking. We moved swiftly back to the group and coming from behind us were about a dozen zombies.

"Get on my back." I told her and she hopped on before I sprinted around the corner.

"Go!" I yelled at them and we all ran towards the cafeteria. As we ran in, I saw that Camille and Jo were already back with their group. Meredith jumped off my back and we all crowded around the door, closing it and pushing the tables in front of it before the zombies started banging on it.

"What the hell happened?" Camille asked.

"It's all my fault." Meredith said before she started crying.

"No, it's not. You're okay, were all okay. You didn't hurt anyone. You just got distracted. It happens." Kendall said, hugging her. I was surprised at how fast he jumped in to help her.

"Alright that was just a little scare. We're all safe so that's good." Camille said looking over everyone.

"Carlos." I heard someone call out. I turned around to see it was Tina. I headed over to her and she had a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't know how to change a diaper." She said and I chuckled, taking Hannah from her.

I headed over to Hannah's bag that Kendall had brought in with him. He left it over by our mat and I sat down on it before opening up the bag. I took out a diaper and some wipes before I laid Hannah down. I changed her diaper before Kendall walked over to me.

"Need any help?"

"No, but you can throw this away from me." I said, tossing the folded up dirty diaper to him.

"Ew." He said, catching it before shooting it into a nearby trashcan. I picked up Hannah once I had her fully dressed again. Kendall picked up her bag before Camille and Jo walked over.

"It's time to go because zombie man over there isn't looking so good." Jo told us.

"Well, the bus will make too much noise to move up here so I can go out there and get ready to start it. You can just give me the signal when you send the children out." Kendall said.

"But we don't have anything to signal you with."

"I do." A little boy said, walking up to us.

"Before everyone started dying, I took these walkie-talkies from the security office." He said, holding up two walkie-talkies.

"That's awesome." Kendall said, ruffling his hair after he took one. He didn't seem to like that but Kendall wasn't paying attention to his irritated face. I chuckled and thanked the boy before he handed me the other one. Kendall turned to me and I smiled at him.

"You ready?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Be careful." I told him before he kissed my forehead.

"I always am."

"Yeah, right." Jo said and Kendall glared at her.

Kendall put the walkie-talkie on his hip while the kids unchained the door. We all watched as Kendall grabbed onto his pistol as he pushed open the door to outside. He aimed it out before he was gone, Bell walking behind him. We all sat in silence besides the sound of the zombies banging on the door.

"I see the bus." Kendall said through the walkie-talkie.

"Getting on now." He said before Tina walked up to me.

"You two are together?" She asked me and I nodded.

"That's awesome."

All of the kids were standing around with their stuff in their hands. I could see Meredith looking a little in shock while her friends tried to comfort her. My attention went back to Tina as she spoke.

"So if he's with you, is Hannah adopted." I blushed at her thinking that Kendall and I were in that kind of relationship.

"No, I had Hannah before I met Kendall. I met him after all of this started happening and he helped me and Hannah with a place to stay."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so. I never felt this way about someone, especially someone I kind of just met."

"What about Hannah's mom?"

"We were together for Hannah's sake and when she died giving birth it was hard. We were friends but anything beyond that was rare."

"So when things go back to normal, where will you go?"

"I'm not sure. We have memories here in California but for me there aren't many good ones. I don't know about him though. It's definitely something to discuss." I told her before everyone got quiet when there was static coming from the walkie-talkie.

"I'm at the bus, everything's ready. Send the kids out." Kendall said.

"Come on everyone." Jo said before I remembered that I wanted to leave something for the parents if they came back for their kid.

I took the list of the students' names before I grabbed a map I had in my pocket. I took both of them and pinned them on the bulletin board that was in the back by the doors. I looked down at Hannah and she seemed content sucking on her pacifier. I turned around and gasped when the front doors of the cafeteria burst open. Meredith and others screamed as zombies came heading for them.

"Take Hannah to the truck in the front. Get in the back seat and wait for me." I told Tina as I handed her Hannah. She nodded her head before she took off while Camille and Jo began to help the kids out of the door.

I took out my pistol and began shooting the zombies that got close to the kids. There was a scream from behind me and I turned to see the sick man was a zombie and he was eating the cafeteria woman. I shot him point blank in the forehead and he fell to the ground. The woman was still screaming as she clutched her neck as blood poured out.

I turned back to the kids to see one kid fighting a zombie trying to eat them. I aimed and pulled the trigger but only heard my gun click, signaling it was empty. I cursed to myself and put my pistol in my back pocket before I ran over to them. I kicked the zombie off of them before I picked the child up and helped them out of the way.

As more zombies poured in it was obvious it was time to go. I managed to make sure every child was out of the building before I left. Camille ran with the kids down the front to the bus. I could hear Kendall ask what was going on but I had to ignore him for right now. Jo beeped the horn and I turned to see that she was in the truck with a few students and Tina, who had Hannah in her arms. I ran towards the truck and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Kendall, are you guys ready?" I asked him as Jo started moving.

"Yeah, what the hell happened?"

"The cafeteria doors burst open and zombies flooded in. I got all of the children out."

"Thank god. What about the cafeteria lady?"

"I couldn't save her. She was gone the second it happened because the guy came back."

"Oh." Kendall said before we pulled up next to them. He saluted us and we saw Camille talking to the kids. They all looked terrified and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and one of the kids pointed behind us.

"Shit." Jo said before she grabbed the walkie-talkie from me.

"Tell Camille to sit down now and start that bus Kendall." Jo told him. A second later the bus was starting. It took a minute to start and I could feel the tension for those moments.

We drove in front of the bus and once we were far enough away from the school, I turned around and asked Tina to hand me Hannah. She handed me my baby girl and I checked her over. She kept looking around at everything and it looked like she was looking for someone. I held her up to me and kissed her on her cheek. Her little fingers reached for my head and she just pet it. I could feel her trying to grab it but I knew who she was thinking about. I smiled at her and she smiled a toothless grin back before she giggled.

"Do you guys have a map?" I heard Kendall say over the walkie-talkie. I remembered Kendall had a map and I had another one. I posted mine up in the school but I remembered Kendall dropping his in the back seat.

"Yeah." I told him in the walkie-talkie, while I held Hannah with my other hand.

I sat the walkie-talkie in the cup holder before reaching back, grabbing the map from the back pouch on the driver seat. I sat Hannah on my lap and Jo slowed down a little while I opened the map. I held Hannah properly and Jo sped up a little while swerving through the abandoned cars. I began to navigate her through the streets of L.A. bringing us closer and closer to the safety camp.

* * *

It was getting close to the afternoon and according to this map we were getting really close to the safety camp. I handed Hannah to Tina while I looked over the map.

"We're really close." I told Kendall.

"Roger that, Captain Sexy." I blushed as the kids giggled and Jo gave me a look.

"What?"

"You're so dumb."

"How?"

"Just because."

"Shut up." I couldn't stop blushing before I saw something in the rear-view mirror. The bus was swerving. Jo slowed down and Kendall continued to drive, picking up speed, passing us.

"Kendall, what's going on?" I asked him. The bus swerved more before we heard the sound of a shotgun going off. Jo sped up and we tried to look into the bus and we saw blood on the window. Another shotgun went off and Jo hit the brakes just before the bus swerved over.

"A kid...was...bitten." Kendall said through the walkie-talkie and me and Jo looked at each other in shock.

"I think they're de- Oh fuck!"

The bus swerved and the sound of the brakes squeaking rang in our ears as the tires slid against the ground. I watched in horror as the bus slid sideways before it tipped over on its side.

"Kendall!" I screamed as Jo slammed on the brakes in front of the turned over bus.

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys probably hate me for this cliffhanger. Things took a nasty turn just when you thought everything was safe. I figured this story has been too safe for a zombie world, which explains this whole chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
